


Again

by Rhea_Doherty



Series: After the War [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Bill Cipher, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Making Love, Suffering, University
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea_Doherty/pseuds/Rhea_Doherty
Summary: " - Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte a testvére és Ford egyszerre, mikor kivette az elemeket a készülékből. Majdnem megtörtént, az utolsó tizedmásodpercben futamodott meg. Bólintott. - De miért nem? Ez nem te vagy, bátyus! Nem élheted le ÍGY az életed!- Megmondtam, nem? - túrt idegesen a hajába, szemeiből sütött a bánat és a kétség. - Soha többé nem akarom elfelejteni, elég volt egyszer.- De...- Kérlek, Mabel! Ígérem, megpróbálok továbblépni, és új életet kezdek, és igyekszem minél hamarabb összeszedni magam. De nem tudom, és nem is akarom elfelejteni őt."
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: After the War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555339
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

\- Fenyőfa! - kiáltott utána valaki, amikor kampusz kijáratához ért. A megnevezésre arca felragyogott, és száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot véve, táskáját döbbenten maga mellé ejtve a másikra nézett.

De nem Bill volt az.

\- Végre meghallottad! - torpant meg előtte Jason, és egy pillanatra megtámaszkodott a térdén, hogy levegőhöz jusson. - A srácokkal elmegyünk karaokézni, velünk tartasz?

A srácok, vagy ahogy ő hívta őket, a Lehetetlenek. Együtt jártak médiaismeretre, csupa képtelen ötlettel álltak elő, amivel megválthatják a világot. Persze, ha néhány hormontultengéses gólya képes lenne erre, nem lenne szükség rendőrökre és tudósokra. Jó volt ez így.

\- Majd ha nem hívsz Fenyőfának, Pápaszem - vágta rá gúnyosan, felkapta a táskáját, majd átkocogott a zebrán. Jasonnel a gimnázium utolsó évében ismerkedett meg, amikor mindketten összekeverték a másikat valakivel. Dippernél ez Bill volt, a fiúnál viszont Mabel. Oké, akkor mindketten nagy változáson mentek át, és való igaz, húga levágatta a haját, másfajta ruhákat hordott, de attól még nem kellett volna lánynak nézni, hogy az egész iskola rajta röhögjön.

\- Ahelyett, hogy miatta depressziózol, lazíthatnál egy kicsit - kiáltott utána a szőke, mire válaszul csak felmutatta a középső ujját.

Annak ellenére, hogy mindent elmondott neki - mármint tényleg mindent, a legelejétől kezdve -, Jason nem értette. Ő sosem volt igazából szerelmes, nem tudta, milyen, ha hirtelen elveszíted a számodra legfontosabbat, ha miattad hal meg valaki.

\- Basszus! - rúgott bele egy útjába eső tobozba, és állva a mormogó anyukák pillantásait (" Ezek a mai fiatalok!", "Az a sok drog és alkohol, a cigaretta!") tovább szitkozódott. Kezdte megbánni, hogy annak idején meggondolta magát, és mégsem törölte a Billel kapcsolatos emlékeit.

" - Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte a testvére és Ford egyszerre, mikor kivette az elemeket a készülékből. Majdnem megtörtént, az utolsó tizedmásodpercben futamodott meg. Bólintott. - De miért nem? Ez nem te vagy, bátyus! Nem élheted le ÍGY az életed!

\- Megmondtam, nem? - túrt idegesen a hajába, szemeiből sütött a bánat és a kétség. - Soha többé nem akarom elfelejteni, elég volt egyszer.

\- De...

\- Kérlek, Mabel! Ígérem, megpróbálok továbblépni, és új életet kezdek, és igyekszem minél hamarabb összeszedni magam. De nem tudom, és nem is akarom elfelejteni őt."

És betartotta a szavát. Nem sokkal később összehaverkodott Pápaszemmel, majd együtt felvételt nyertek Oregon legnevesebb egyetemére. Habozás nélkül kibéreltek egy viszonylag olcsó kis lakást az intézményhez közel. De nem ment el bulizni, nem mosolygott és nevetett. Az albérlet és az iskola között ingázott, a társasági életét a minimálisra csökkentette. Nem akart egyik reggel arra ébredni, hogy hirtelen elfelejtette Billt.

Komótosan gyalogolt fel a második emeletre, oldotta fel a Ford és ő alkotta védelmi rendszert, amin lakótársa mindig csak káromkodott, majd belépett az ősz ellenére meglehetősen fülledt levegőjü lakásba. Az első dolga volt kiszellőztetni, majd inni egy bögre kakaót, amíg a laptopja bekapcsol. A Billtől tanult dalt dúdolgatva ült le a gép elé, és nyitotta meg a tegnap elkezdett beadandót, majd egy másik ablakban a prezentációt. A mobilját kikapcsolta, semmi kedve nem volt kétpercenként félbehagyni a munkát, és lemondani az ismerősei partimeghívásait.

Szerette az egyetemet. Mikor ezt közölte a húgával, azt kirázta a hideg az oktatás legkisebb említésére is, és azzal magyarázta a tanórák és dolgozatok iránti rajongását, hogy túlságosan koraérett. Pedig ez nem volt igaz. Dipper mindenben egyszerre fejlődött a vele egykorúakkal, még ha néha meg is értett olyan dolgokat, amit ők nem. De a beadandók és az előadások kellőképpen elterelték a figyelmét a magánéletéről. Nem mellesleg szeretett új dolgokat tanulni.

A mások gyűlölt oktatásrendszer neki az egyetlen társadalom által elfogadott menedék volt, mint egyeseknek a könyv és a zene, vagy a rajzolás.

◇

\- Ha mindig ezt dúdolgatod, egyszer ki fog apadni a könnycsatornád - ült le mellé a kanapéra Jason, és tétován letörölte a könnyeit. Addigra már teljesen berekedt az énekléstől, de észre sem vette, hogy sír. Mindig csak utólag jött rá. - Na, gyere ide - húzta magához a fiú, ő pedig készségesen simult a pipaszár karok közé.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen csődtömeg vagyok - suttogta lehunyt szemmel, bár maga sem tudta,miért kér bocsánatot mindig, valahányszor elbőgi magát. Az ő élete, akkor, ott és úgy szúrja el, amikor, ahol és ahogy csak akarja. Nem tartozik senkire.

\- Nem vagy csődtömeg - vonta meg a vállát a szőke. - Csak gyászolsz. Abnormálisan hosszú ideje, de gyászolsz.

Megrázta a fejét, és kibontakozott az ölelésből, a konyha felé véve az irányt. Úgy érezte, ha még tovább marad az óvó karok között - Jason a kezdetek óta anyáskodó volt, ez van -, akkor még jobban eltörik a mécses, és előjön ugyanaz a fájdalom, mint a barlangban és a sziklaszirten. Mint Gravity Fallsban.

\- Mit kérsz vacsorára? - kiáltott át a nappaliba rekedten, és feladat híján most a szünet nélküli beszédbe menekült. - Ha az úgy jó, tudok rántottát csinálni, vagy omlettet, de ketchup nincs itthon, és mielőtt megkérdeznéd, igen, te vagy ma a soros a főzésben, de mondtam, hogy a legutóbbi eset után nem engedlek a tűzhely közelébe...

\- Nyugalom Fenyőfácska - ölelte meg a fiú hátulról, állát a nagy magasságkülönbség miatt a feje búbján pihentetve. - Rántotta jó lesz.

\- Ne hívj így - motyogta az ajkába harapva.

\- Miért nem?

Nem tudta, milyen okból, de eddig sosem mondta el, miért nem szereti ezt a becenevet. Pedig teljesen egyértelmű volt.

\- Mert csak Ő hívott így - hajtotta le a fejét, és meg sem próbálta visszatartani a kitörő zokogást. - A sapkám miatt. Milliószor rászóltam, de sosem szokott le róla, és egy idő után nem is érdekelt, mert nem akartam, hogy Dippernek hívjon...

Anélkül, hogy tudott volna róla, megfordult, és a másik pólójába temette arcát. Megint.

\- Ha hamarabb szólsz, sosem hívlak így - suttogta Jason bűntudatosan, és úgy ringatta őt, mint egy kisbabát, miközben dülöngélve a kanapéhoz támogatta. - Miután kisírtad magad, leszaladok a közértbe. Hozok zacskós levest és péksütit.

\- Megint miattam nem eszünk rendesen - hadarta, amikor egy pillanatra szóhoz jutott, aztán elcsendesedett, és némán pityeregve hallgatta, ahogy lakótársa egy számára ismeretlen dalt énekel. - Mi a címe?

\- Wanderer's Lullaby. A kölyköknek is mindig ezt énekeltem, ha rossz kedvük vagy rémálmuk volt. De most pihenj csak, Dipper.

\- Túl keveset törődsz magaddal - sóhajtotta, de erre már csak az ének volt a válasz.

Igaza volt. Jason szinte sosem mesélt magáról, az otthoni élete kimerült a testvéreiben és a válófélben lévő szüleiben. Persze, a barna hajú sem teregette ki mindenét, de ő azért nem, mert önző volt. Hihetetlenül önző, és ezért nagyon utálta magát. Egy szavával képes volt elrontani a világ kedvét, és még csak tenni sem akart ellene.

◇

Végül evés nélkül aludtak el, és csak olyan tizenegy körül ébredtek fel, felcsúszott pólóval és elferdült szemüveggel. Először a Pines fiú kelt fel.

Halkan mászott ki a kanapéról, cipőt és pulóvert húzott, telefonját immár bekapcsolva a zsebébe süllyesztette. Indulásra készen állt, ám amikor reflexből egy kisebb takarót terített a szőkére, az összerezzent, és álmosan felpislogott rá.

\- Felmész a tetőre - jelentette ki viszonylag rövid mérlegelés után.

\- Fel.

\- Én is megyek.

\- Nem kell. Aludj csak.

Késő, Jason nagyot ásítva felült, és miután kidörzsölte a szeméből az álmot, készülődni kezdett.

\- Tudod, hogy nem engedlek fel egyedül. Elég volt egyszer a szívbajt hoznod rám.

Kínos csend. Nem mutatta, de megadta magát. Úgysincs más választása.

\- Nem akartam öngyilkos lenni.

\- Persze, hogy nem. - Nem hitt neki. Még mindig nem.

\- Megígértem a húgomnak, hogy összeszedem magam - mondta el azóta az eset óta ezredszerre. -Szerinted mit reagált volna, ha nem sokkal utána arról értesül, hogy megpróbáltam megölni magam?

A szőke megrázta a fejét, Fenyőfa pedig lehajtotta.

\- És különben is - tette hozzá. - Ő nem ezt akarná.

◇

Hamarosan holdfogyatkozás, tejszínű felhőfoszlányok úsztak az égen, és a csillagok között néha felvillant egy-egy repülő jelzőlámpája.

Egy ideig egymás mellett ültek, majd lakótársa elfeküdt, és az ölébe hajtotta fejét.

\- Lustaság - mormogta, majd tovább forgatta a fejét, a megfelelő csillagképet keresve.

\- Még mindig nem találod?

Bólintott, majd nagyot sóhajtva a jéghideg falnak vetette hátát. - Úgy tűnik, innen tényleg nem látszik.

\- Keressünk másik lakást?

Nemet intett. Tudta, hogy Jason képes lenne csak miatta keresni egy másik helyet - Jason mindig mindenkit boldoggá akart tenni, ő volt a kihívás -, de az otthoni panellházból sem látta a Háromszöget, sőt, sehonnan. Mintha Bill halálakor az is megszűnt volna létezni.

\- Melyiket keresed?

\- A Háromszöget.

A szőke a homlokát ráncolta. - Létezik ilyen?

Mély levegőt vett, az emlékek hirtelen tódultak be elméjébe az első napról. - Összesen nyolcvannyolcról tudok. És ez a kedvencem.

\- Ő mutatta meg neked, azért?

Az ajkába harapott, és idegesen a hajába túrt. A másik tudta, hogy ez az ő meg nem értett nyelvén igent jelent.

\- Biztos meg fogod találni. Talán csak elbújt, és a megfelelő pillanatra vár.

Elbújt. Persze.

◇

A könyökére támaszkodott, úgy figyelte a fájdalomtól eltorzult arcot. Megint rémálma volt.

Hallotta, ahogy annak a fiúnak a nevét motyogja, és az ablakra nézett. Az álomfogó márpedig ott lengedezett a kilincsen, érintetlenül.

Óvatosan végigsimított Dipper arcán, és még egy puszit is nyomott a verejtékező homlokra.

Irigyelte is, meg nem is a fiút. Sikerült megtalálnia azt, akit neki rendelt az ég, de el is veszítette. Nincs rosszabb annál, ha elveszted a lélektársadat, ő már csak tudta. Jason abban a pillanatban jött rá, hogy megtalálta a másik felét, amikor elvesztette. De akkor már túl késő volt.

Vajon az rosszabb, ha tudod, azután veszíted el? Ha már eggyé váltatok, és létezni sem tudtok a másik nélkül? Így kimondva, valószínüleg igen. De nem merte megkérdezni, félt, hogy újabb törést okoz a tudta nélkül, mint a becenévvel.

A barna hajú laptopja még mindig ott világított a kisasztalon, rajta a sorozattal, amit a csillagnézés után kezdtek el nézni, fénye sötét árnyékokat vetett a tulajdonos könnytől nedves arcára. Amikor elaludt, a sarokban villogó óra hajnali egyet mutatott. Most fél négy volt, ő pedig éppenhogy kezdett elálmosodni.

Unalmában a galériáját kezdte tisztítgatni, az mindig segített az elalvásban. Az "Egyetem" mappához hozzá sem ért, reflexből kattintott rá az alatti biggyeszkedő dobozkára: Bianca. Arca eltorzult a visszatartott fájdalomtól, ahogy meglátta néhai évfolyamtársa mosolyát. Csak most vette észre, hogy a görbület egyre mesterkéltebb lett, majd már nem is létezett. Mindent törölt, csak a legelső képet tartotta meg, amin a lány még biztosan boldog volt. Legalábbis ezt akarta hinni.

Három további gyűjtemény kitakarítása után nyomta el az álom, egy régi lementett idézettel a képernyőn (" I'm not so strong anymore"), ami pont illett kettejük helyzetére, és egy bazingázó Sheldonnal a laptopon.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Jó reggelt - csoszogott ki Jason a konyhába, és amint a pultra könyökölt, Dipper már rakta is elé a kávét. - Köszönöm.

\- Még mindig nem bírom felfogni, hogy szeretheted ez a keserű löttyöt - motyogta a kakaóját kortyolgatva. Nyoma sem volt a tegnap esti összetört fiúnak, összeszedett volt és kétségtelenül morcos.

\- Szeretem a keserűt - vont vállat a szőke, majd nagyot nyújtózkodva, a csészével a kezében elindult a nappali felé. - Amúgy, ma tanítás után...

\- Nincs kedvem sem karaokézni, sem bowlingozni, sem bármi mást csinálni - vágta rá a barna hajú.

A másik csak a száját húzta. - Eszembe sem jutott ilyen. Csak gondoltam, ha nincs terved délutánra, márpedig tuti nincs, akkor elmehetnénk az antikváriumba, hátha találunk valami jó könyvet. Na?

Dipper mormogva a mosogatóba tette a bögréjét, és őt követve kihalászta az aznapi ruháját a szekrényből. Jason túl jól ismerte.

◇

Egészen a becsengőig nem ment a terem közelébe, hiába próbálta barátja rávenni először szép szavakkal, csábító ajánlatokkal, majd fordított pszihológiával. Tisztán látszott rajta, hogy sírt, és a gyomra is görcsbe ugrott, valahányszor eszébe jutott a Háromszög csillagkép. Semmi kedve nem volt így Mabel elé állni.

\- A húgodnak a harmadik emeleti előadóban van órája, már biztos elindult - mosolygott rá bíztatóan a szőke alig négy perccel az óra kezdete előtt, mire Dipper tétován bólintott, és hajlandó volt elhagyni a mellékhelyiséget, ahol addig bújkált. Nem véletlenül tudták a testvérével egymás órarendjét fejből.  
\- Nagyon feltűnő? - dörzsölte meg a szemét, mielőtt beléptek volna a nyüzsgő helyiségbe.  
\- Csak egy kicsit. Jobban vagy? - sandított rá Jason aggódva, s mintegy megszokásból beletúrt a gesztenyebarna tincsekbe. Az, hogy megszokta a másik viselkedését, még nem jelentette azt, hogy nem féltette. Ahogy a kihúzott háttal a terembe vonuló fiút nézte, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy az egyszer még jobban össze fog törni.

◇

Fenyőfa a harmadik előadás közepéig bírta, aztán elaludt a leghátsó sorban, amit anno azért választott, mert a fizika törvényeire fittyet hányva a hang sokkal jobban ért el idáig, talán a hely meglepően jó akusztikája miatt.

Jason reflexből tépett ki egy másik lapot, és minden apró szünetet arra szánt, hogy minél többet átmásolhasson lakótársának a jegyzetéből. Volt már valamennyi tapasztalata az ilyen helyzetek kezeléséhez, az utolsó gimnáziumi évükben nem egy füzete telt be a kelleténél hamarabb a szépen lassan elenyésző Dipper miatt. Nem mintha hibáztatta volna, épp elég baja volt, és most már tudta, ő is rátett egy lapáttal a becenév tudatlan használata miatt.

Ebédszünetben Mabel is megjelent, és halkan tárgyalták meg az alvó fiú állapotát. Próbált a legnagyobb tapintatossággal többet kideríteni, de a lány csak szomorúan megrázta a fejét. Az ő szeme is egyfajta törésről árulkodott, de nem akkoráról, mint a bátyjáé. Ő jobban viselte Bill elvesztését, mint a tesója.

\- A baj az - kezdte Hullócsillag a dobozában árválkodó húsdarabot bökdösve -, hogy valamiért még mindig reménykedik benne, hogy visszakapja. Pedig Ford bácsi világosan megmondta, hogy nem lehet feltámasztani a halottakat. A feledés lett volna az egyetlen megoldás, de azt is eldobta.

A szőke végigvezette tekintetét a vele szemben ülőn. Azóta a nyár óta ő is gyökeresen megváltozott, és bár továbbra is elhagyta a száját egy-egy vicc, azok erőltetettek és kopottak voltak, a szeméből neki is eltünedezett az az élettel teli fény, és komorabb lett. Nem érettebb, nem komolyabb, céltudatosabb; halvány árnya lett a bátyjának, de rajta is látszott, hogy elvesztett valamit akkor.

\- Rendbe jön valaha is? - suttogta, noha sejtette a választ.  
\- Ha el tudná felejteni, és találni valaki mást, igen. De... - Mabel elhallgatott, a mondat vége kimondatlanul, baljós felhőként lebegett a fejük fölött, és mindketten jobbnak látták csak magukban befejezni; de ez lehetetlen.  
\- Tudod, kicsit hasonlítasz rá - mosolyodott el jó ideje a lány, de ez szomorú görbület volt, a fiú nem örült neki. - Nem tudom megfogalmazni, miben, de most már értem, miért engedte, hogy közel kerülj hozzá.  
\- Ezzel csak azt éred el, hogy hibásnak érezzem magam. Még becenevet is sikerült ugyanazt találnom, mint ahogy Ő hívta.  
\- Elmondta?  
\- Inkább elsírta. - Nem tudta, miért ezt mondta a fiatalabbik Pinesnak, de visszavonni már úgysem tudta.  
\- Tudom, hogy már milliószor elmondtam, de köszönöm, hogy mellette vagy. Kevésbé aggódok érte, ha tudom, hogy van valaki, aki figyel rá.

◇

Megint vele álmodott, de ezúttal más volt. Kevésbé valósághűbb, kevésbé vidámabb.

Bill az őt ábrázoló szobor mellett ült, hátát nekivetette a hideg kőnek, és halkan dúdolgatta ugyanazt a dalt. Ahogy közelebb ért, a szőke felnézett, arcára fáradt mosoly ült ki, mégis úgy simult az ölelésébe, mintha minden rendben lenne. Mintha nem csupán egy árnyék lenne, aki éjszakánként vissza-visszatér.  
\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy. Így nem annyira ijesztő.  
\- Mi?  
\- A Pokol. A fél életem ott töltöttem, de most más. Mozgolódik, és a határvonal elmosódik. De valamiért csak én látom.  
\- Lehet, hogy fel fogsz támadni. - Nem akarta ezt mondani, mindketten tudták, hogy ez lehetetlen. Már csak az álmában lehetett minden úgy, ahogy régen.  
\- Ilyennel ne viccelődj, Fenyőkém.

A hangja simogatta Dipper szívét, de közben karmolászta is. Ha Bill ott volt mellette, tudta, hogy csak álom. Egy csalfa illúzió. Mégis megragadott minden lehetőséget, és ilyenkor tényleg úgy ölelte, úgy csókolta a másikat, mintha az lenne az utolsó. Sosem tudhatta, mikor láthatja ismét.

\- Mi történne, ha megpróbálnád átlépni a vonalat? - kérdezte merő kíváncsiságból. Ha a démon azt feleli, semmi, talán ráveszi, hogy lépje át. Hátha.  
\- Valószínüleg elveszteném az elmém felett a kontrollt. Ténylegesen megőrülnék, és elfelejtenélek. És soha nem tudnék visszajönni még ide sem.

Az utolsó mondat megtette hatását, szorosabb lett az ölelés, és kétségbeesettebben fúrta a fejét a szőke nyakába.

\- Nagyon hiányzol. Már semmi sem ugyanaz, mióta elmentél - suttogta, és érezte, ahogy a torka elszorult. Most először beszélt a Bill nélküli életről, a fájdalmas valóságról. - Mabel próbál vígasztalni, de...  
\- Mondtam, hogy egyszer muszáj lesz elfelejtened.  
\- Mondtam, hogy semmi sem muszáj.

Bill a Rejtély Kalyibára nézett, az ablakban halovány árny mozdult.  
\- Nekem könnyebb. Ott benn vagy, és soha nem tűnsz el. Ezért nem felejtelek el.  
Habozott, kimondja-e, aztán úgy döntött, mit számít. - A lakótársam hasonlít rád. És pont úgy hívott, mint te, amíg rá nem szóltam.  
\- Megcsókolod? - Talán az fájt neki a legjobban, hogy a másik hangjából nem áradt a féltékenység. Mintha igenlő választ várt volna.  
\- Nem. Csak megölelem. Nem tudnám megcsókolni. Még megpuszilni sem.

Bill lehunyta a szemét, és elmosolyodott, majd egy csókot lehelt Dipper homlokára.

\- Mennem kell - állt fel, és az utolsó pillanatig fogták egymás kezét.  
\- Visszajössz?  
\- Mint mindig. Szeretlek.  
\- Én is szeretlek.

A fiú alakja úgy halványodott el, ahogy egyre közelebb ért a házhoz. Ő pedig sosem érezte még ennyire fájdalmasnak az elvállást.

◇

Tompán érezte, ahogy valaki rázogatja, majd meghallotta a hazafelé induló diákok nyüzsgését.

\- Megint elaludtam - motyogta felemelkedve, és erőszakosan megdörzsölte a szemét.  
\- Nem meglepő - mosolygott Jason, miközben felvette mindkettőjük táskáját. - Akkor jössz? - kérdezte, majd látva a fiú ijedtségtől és döbbenettől kikerekedett szemeit, hozzátette: - Könyvfelfedező útra, antikváriumok, az egyetemi könyvtár...  
\- Ja! - Dipper megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és lassan felemelkedett. - Ne haragudj. Elfelejtettem.  
\- Semmi gond. - A barna hajú mindig meglepődött, mennyire türelmes tud lenni a másik, az idők végezetéig, soha meg nem szűnő mosollyal az arcán. Számára ez ugyanolyan lehetetlennek tűnt, mint a fiú többi szokása.

◇

Nagyon ritkán mozdult ki tanítás után, de amikor megtette, akkor élvezte. Látatlanba, de jól érezte magát. Október eleje volt még csak, a szél nem fújta ki maradéktalanul a nyarat, a napfény még ott bújkált a sarkokon, a standok között, a sikátorokban. A legváratlanabb helyeken bukkant fel és mosolyogtatta meg a járókelőket.

Gondolkodás nélkül indultak el a kedvenc helyük felé, és az apró boltba belépve kicsit önmagukká váltak; Jason egy ébredező könyvmollyá, akinek első dolga volt nagyot szippantani a pergamenillatú levegőből, Dipper pedig a tizenkétéves kíváncsi énjévé, aki rögtön az eldugottabb polcokat célozta meg.

Utóbbi meglehetősen otthon érezte magát, alig öt perccel már az egyik sarokban guggolt, oldalán egy kisebb toronnyal. A kassza mögött ugyanilyen lelkességgel olvasó fiatal lány - nagy valószínűséggel közösségi szolgálatot teljesített - egy pillanatra rámosolygott, majd visszatért saját regényéhez. Jason szemével nézve olyan volt, mintha évek, esetleg hónapok óta élnének ilyen különös eladó-vásárló szimbiózisban.

Egy lélek sem volt az üzletben, egyedül a halvány fénnyel égő linóleumlámpák halk zizegése töltötte be a helyet. Fenyőfa élvezte ezt a fajta csendet, békésen lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a tompa zaj egy időre elfeledtesse vele minden baját. Manapság, ebben a rohanó világban, a tanulmányai és a lakótársa mellett igen ritkák voltak az ilyen menedékpillanatok; épp ezért becsült meg minden alkalmat.

Ajtónyikorgás rondított bele a harmóniába, csoszogó léptekkel és halk mormogással.

Dipper lapozott a könyvben. Egy démon volt az oldalon, szarvakkal, lángokkal, villodzó szemekkel és vérfagyasztó mosollyal. Körülötte holttestek, az égből hamueső hullott alá.

Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy talán a szőke is ilyen volt valaha, nagyon régen, de elkergette a gondolatot. "Odin" neki már örökre szent maradt a maga módján. Pont annyira elérhetetlen, mint a történelemkönyvekben említettek. Távoli volt minden mosolya, minden érintése. A nevetése, a szarkasztikus megjegyzései. Az egész lénye.

Dühösen csukta be az olvasmányt, és ha otthon lett volna, elhajította volna. Így viszont csak nagyot koppanva maga mellé ejtette. Nem akart a másikra gondolni.

Arrébb tolta a tornyot, felhúzta a térdeit, és elbújt mögéjük. Úgy érezte, aknamezőn van, még ha ő is akart idejönni.

Álomba akart merülni.

Árnyék vetült rá, valaki felvette utálatának tárgyát mellőle, a karjuk egy pillanatra összeért.

Újra látni akarta Billt, ölelni, hallani a hangját. Visszamenni az időben.

Papírsuhogás, a parketta nyikorgása.

Bárcsak itt lenne. Mellette. Nem kósza délibábként, szellemként, árnyként, hanem igaziból.

Most még annak is örült volna, ha az évekkel ezelőtti, régi álomdémon jelenne meg előtte, ereje teljében, gonoszan.

És ha alkut ajánlott volna, elfogadta volna.

\- Ez felháborító! Nem is így nézünk ki!

Felkapta a fejét.

\- Én ennél helyesebb vagyok, nem igaz, Fenyőfa?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Bill Cipher - suttogta dermedten, majd körbejártatta a tekintetét és megemelte a lábát.

\- Mit csinálsz? - ráncolta a homlokát az előtte guggoló alak.

\- Megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy nem álmodok - nevetett fel, és a másik karjába ugrott.

Tényleg ő volt az, felismerte. Az illata, a külseje, a hangja, a kisugárzása. Nem egy délibáb volt.

\- Hé, Fenyőke, hátrébb az agarakkal! - tolta el magától a szőke, majd kezét a barna hajú homlokára tette. - Nem vagy te lázas? Minek ölelgetsz?

\- Hát mert... - kezdte volna, de torkán akadt a szó. - Nem emlékszel?

\- Arra, hogy a bácsikáid meghiúsították a tökéletes tervem? De, pont ezért kérdezem. - Bill arca komoly volt, tekintete gyanakvóan és idegenül csillogott az elrejtett sarok félhomályában.

\- De én... te... - hebegte, mire a démon halkan kuncogni kezdett.

\- Ő, mi, ti, ők. De tényleg, Fenyőfa, mi volt ez?

\- Agybaj - motyogta megsemmisülten, és feltápászkodott. - Mit keresel itt?

\- Meglepődtél? Sajnálatomra nem tudom elmondani...

\- Mert nem emlékszel a felépülésed pillanatra, az utolsó kép az, hogy Stan bácsi elméjével együtt elpusztulsz - hadarta idegesen, és megragadva a másik karját húzni kezdte a kijárat felé. - El kell mennünk innen.

\- Nyugi, teljesen ember vagyok. Még a gondolataidat sem látom - sóhajtotta elkeseredetten a fiú. - Mondjuk nem is kell, nyitott könyv vagy, kölyök.

\- Kötve hiszem - grimaszolt Dipper, majd a legkisebb zajjal becsukta a bolt ajtaját.

◇

Fenyőfának sikerült megijesztenie, ezt démonosan be is vallotta magának.

A fiú, amint helyet foglaltak az idegen lakás kanapéján, magához szorította az egyik díszpárnát, és akadozva felsóhajtott, majd a textílbe temette az arcát, és olyan hangot adott ki, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát. Bill nem értett a könnyekhez.

\- Szóval? - kérdezte, ahogy végigmérte a szobát. - Mennyi ideig voltam kispadon?

Egy évig, akarta rávágni Dipper, de még idejében a nyelvére harapott. - Hét évet.

\- Akkor sok gonoszságot kell bepótolnom - vigyorgott a szőke, majd látva a másik mogorva ábrázatát nevetve hozzátette. - Csigavér! Mintha ebben a csotrogányban bármit is tehetnék - mutatott végig magán a száját húzva. - Most mi lesz?

\- Hogy érted, hogy mi lesz? - Fenyőfa felállt, és eltűnt az egyik ajtó mögött, majd pár perc múlva két csordultig töltött bögrével tért vissza. - Kakaó - magyarázta, miközben ismét felkuporodott az ülőgarnitúra sarkába. - Mi lenne? Ha neked oké, itt maradhatsz, bár kissé szűkösen leszünk, emberi életet fogsz élni, beiratkozol arra az egyetemre, ahol én is tanulok...

\- Kizárt, hogy iskolába menjek - szögezte le Bill, mire Dipper vállat vont.

\- Akkor munkát válalsz, részletkérdés. De nem tengődhetsz itt a hét százhatvannyolc órájában halálod napjáig. - Bár nem akarta, de a "halál" szót csak nagyot nyelve tudta kimondani. Remélte, hogy a másiknak ez nem tűnt fel, de a reakciója épp az ellenkezőjéről árulkodott.

\- Mi van, Fenyőke, nem akarod, hogy feldobjam a talpam? - vigyorgott gúnnyal leplezett döbbenettel.

\- Sose kívántam és soha nem is fogom senki halálát kívánni - kortyolt bele az italába a fiú, arca halványan kipirosodott, tekintetét a bögre peremére szegezte.

Kínos csend telepedett közéjük; a barna hajú továbbra is szigorúan maga elé meredt, Bill pedig esetlenül nézelődött. Amikor az ablakon lógó álomfogó feltűnt neki, dühösen felmordult.

\- Az ott minek? - mutatott vádlón a "tettesre".

\- A magadfajták ellen - vigyorgott az idősebbik Pines iker.

\- Ismétlem: nincs erőm, ember vagyok, ergo nem tudok álmot járni.

\- Sosem lehet tudni - vágta rá Fenyőfa.

Aztán megint felhangzott a régmúlt csilingelő nevetése.

◇

Ő volt az, rögtön felismerte a szekrény aljába rejtett fotóalbum lapjairól, és Dipper mosolygott, amikor az antikváriumban felejtett iskolatáskájával belépett az albérletbe. Az viszont Jasonnek is rögtön szemet szúrt, mennyire távolságtartóak mindketten. Főleg a lakótársa.

\- Egy kérdés: régebben is ilyen volt? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, mire a barna hajú nevetve megrázta a fejét, és áttaszigálta a konyhába, ahol arcáról eltűnt a vidámság - a szemeiből hála az égnek nem -, és nagyot sóhajtva a pultnak támaszkodott.

\- Nem emlékszik arra az egy hétre - mondta aztán elkeseredve. - Fogalmam sincs, mit tegyek, Jason. Nem állhatok oda elé, hogy "hali Bill, képzeld csak, egyszer már feltámadtál, és jártunk, csak kinyírtalak". Először röhögőgörcsöt kapna, aztán megölne. Vagy a kettőt egyszerre - túrt idegesen a hajába a fiú, és összerezzent a láncfűrésszel és egyéb horrorfilmes eszközökkel ámokfutó, hisztérikusan vihogó (néhai) démon gondolatára.

\- Szerintem egyenlőre örülj, hogy él. Nem mindenki kapja vissza a szeretteit a haláltól - húzta a száját a szőke. - Felhívom Mabelt, ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk.

\- Nem engedi, hogy megöleljem - motyogta a barna hajú, majd felkapta a fejét, és kérdőn összevonta a szemöldökét. - És mióta vagytok puszipajtások a húgommal?

\- Igazából ma is beszélgettünk ebédszünetben, csak te éppen aludtál - kuncogta a másik, és visszament a nappali-hálószobába.

Azon már meg sem lepődtek, hogy Bill a seprűvel próbálta leszedni majd a kukába ügyeskedni az álomfogót.

◇

\- Mondanám, hogy remélem, nem korai Április Bolondját járattok velem, de ilyennel nem viccelődnétek, szóval MI VAN? - hadarta és visítozta izgatottan Hullócsillag, és a testvérének a pisszegés mellett a száját is be kellett fognia, hogy csendben maradjon. Nem csak Bill miatt, Fenyőfának semmi kedve sem volt egy csendháborításért való feljelentést kockáztatnia.

\- Hugi, csitulj le! Mindjárt elmondom, csak kezdetnek pakoljunk le - vette át a két szatyrot, amik úgy húzták a padló felé, mintha a testvére betondarabokat hozott volna. - Szent ég, mi van ebben? Mennyi kaját hoztál?  
\- Piát - javította ki Mabel.  
\- Mi? Nem! Nem, nem, nem, nope! Anyáék rám bíztak, nem engedlek alkohol közelébe! - hajította fel a zörgő táskákat a pultra, és, állítását bizonyítandó, kitárt karokkal ("Csak a holttestemen keresztül!") a rontó italok elé állt, és valahányszor a lány elmozdult valamire, követte.  
\- Bátyus, az utolsó gimis évünk óta ÉN felelek ÉRTED, nem pedig fordítva - mosolygott a fiatalabbik, de megadóan felemelte a kezét. - De oké, nem fogok inni. Neked viszont erősen ajánlom, ideje kiengedned ennek az évnek minden keserűségét és feszültségét.  
\- Ha hagyod, hogy bármi hülyeséget csináljak, letagadlak - bólintott komolyan, majd mindketten elnevették magukat. - Kínos testvér-ölelés?  
\- Kínos testvér-ölelés.

Úgy szorították egymást, hogy abban benne volt minden, amin keresztülmentek. Nemcsak az az egy hét, és az azt követő borús hónapok; a majdnem-világvége, Mabel pasizási próbálkozásai - 2012 nyara után Dipper legtöbb tanítási szünete abból állt, hogy testőrt játszva hajtotta el húga mellől a kétesebbnél kétesebb alakokat -, az "elsők", beilleszkedés a gimnáziumba, összefogás a szülők ellen Hullócsillag hirtelen stílusváltásaikor - Fenyőfa csak viccből mondta anno, hogy testvére előbb-utóbb összeismerkedik a hippi kultúrával -, az előbújás Stanfordéknak - már az elejétől sejtették, de a Pines házaspár máig nem tud róla, és Dipper szerint nem is fognak -, a fiú menekülése az őt piszkáló homofób diákok elől. Megannyi nehézség és kaland, mind belesűrítve egy egyszerű ölelésbe.

\- Hiányoztál, tesó - fúrta bele Mabel az arcát bátyja nyakába.  
\- El sem mentem - értetlenledett amaz.  
\- Dehogynem. Egészen idáig kerestelek, de nagyon messze voltál. Örülök, hogy visszatértél - szipogta, mire bátyja ijedten elhúzódott, és kapkodva zsebkendőt keresett a nadrágzsebében.  
\- Ne már, ne most sírj. Minden rendben, hagyd abba - hadarta, miközben esetlenül ringatta. De egyetértett Mabellel; tényleg visszatért.

◇

A helyiséget mámor és vidámság lengte be, még Bill is elengedte magát, még akkor is, ha egész végig a kanapé tőlük távolabbi sarkába húzódott, míg a többiek a csupasz padlón ültek. Mosolygott, néha velük együtt kacagott, némelyik témához hozzászólt. A gyanú eltűnt a pillantásaiból, és nem volt annyira idegen Dippernek, még ha ezt a démon nem is tudta.

Jó volt nézni az összeszokott társaságot. Nem zavarta, ha mindent tudóan összenéztek, vagy ha Hullócsillag felé pillantva súgott valamit a bátyjának. Nekik is lehettek titkaik, mint az a bensőséges ölelés, amit ők véletlenül megláttak a pápaszemessel.

" - Ez neked köszönhető, tudod? - kérdezte tőle a fiú mosolyogva, miután kihátráltak a konyha ajtajából. Nem értette, és amikor rákérdezett, a másik csak megrázta a fejét. - Majd megtudod.  
\- Mit?  
\- Majd megtudod - ismételte a szőke, jól megnyomva ezt a két szót."

Fura volt ennyire boldognak látni Fenyőfát, de jó értelemben. A szemei nem a remény miatt csillogtak - legalábbis hitt benne, hiszen ebben a helyzetben miben reménykedhetett volna -, nemcsak az újabb pohár pezsgő miatt. Felszabadultan csevegett a mellette ülőkkel olyan dolgokról, amiket Bill nem érthetett. Tizenkilencévesek, huszonegyedik századi kölykök modern dolgairól, megfűszerezve a Fenyőfa-féle elméletekkel és stréberséggel. De nem zavarta.

\- Cariño, nem jössz ide? - kérdezte a barna hajú, majd egy nagyot kortyolt az italból. A szőkének kikerekedtek a szemei a döbbenettől. Húga sietve súgott neki valamit, mire Dipper hozzátette. - Szokásom így hívni néha az embereket. Szóval?

\- Jó nekem itt - nyelt nagyot a fiú, a poharat szorongató ujjai elfehéredtek.

Nem azzal volt a baj, hogy őt hívta így.

Hanem azzal, hogy a megnevezés ismerős volt neki.

◇

Nem értette. Amikor hosszas szünet után újra kinyitotta a szemét, Bill a tetőn ült, és akárcsak az első éjszakán, most is az előttük elterülő erdőt figyelte.

\- Miért vagy itt? - Sosem hitte, hogy egyszer ezt fogja kérdezni. De a démon visszajött, normális volt, és élt. És azt hitte, ha ez megtörténik, az álmában lévő elenyészik. - Átlépted a határvonalat. Kint vagy.

\- Valóban átléptem - bólintott a szőke, és amikor leült mellé, elmosolyodott. - És ahogy mondtam, elvesztettem a kontrollt. Érzem, hogy újra élek, látlak a te valóságodban. De valamiért továbbra is itt vagyok. Azt hittem, el fogok tűnni.

\- Én is.

\- Haragszol?

\- Nem. Csak fura - motyogta Dipper szemlesütve, majd egy puha csókot adott a másiknak. De a csók most fájt. Nem volt valóságos, és tudta, ha felébred, hiába lesz mellette Bill, nem teheti meg ugyanezt.

Mégis folytatta. Nem beszéltek - nem volt miről -, csak becézgették egymást. Ujjaik összefonódtak, lábaik egymásba gabalyodtak, és csak csókolták, érintették, szerették a másikat, miközben úgy kapaszkodtak párjukba, mintha a gravitáció megszűnne, és valami láthatatlan erő bármelyik percben szétválaszthatja őket.

◇

Tudta, még jobban fájni fog, ha felébred. Mély levegőt vett, és megmozdult. A feje hasogatott, és amennyi az éjsötét szobában láthatóvá vált az ablakon beszűrődő lámpafényben, mind forgott.

Kétségbeesetten nyúlt az asztalon felejtett valahányadik csomag sörért, és kortyolt. Egyik fájdalom sem múlt el.

Kezében a hét sörrel megpakolt zacskóval eltámolygott az ajtóig, és úgy ahogy volt, rövidnadrágban, trikóban, mezítláb felszenvedte magát a tetőre.

Összerezzent a hűvös levegő érintésére, majd szokásával ellentétben nem ült le az ajtó mellett, hanem a drótkerítésig sétált - mi lenne, ha leesne? -, és annak mentén az épület jobb sarkáig - mi lenne, ha hirtelen eltűnne a kerítés, és ő lezuhanna? -, ahol lehuppant, és inni kezdett. Rohadék Bill a rohadék hazugságaival, rohadék ő a rohadék söreivel.

Egy, két, három. Korty, sóhaj, ajtónyikorgás. Alig hallható léptek, és egy ismerős arc.

\- Meg fogsz fázni, kölyök - guggolt le elé Bill, és egy vékony dzsekit terített a hátára. Dühösen lerázta magáról a ruhadarabot, elüldözte a segítő kezeket, és csuklott. Sírt.

\- Ne hívj kölyöknek! És ne járkálj az álmomban, ha tényleg elvesztetted az erőd!

\- Nem voltam az álmodban.

\- De ott voltál - felelte Dipper, majd megpróbált felállni. A másik elkapta. - Még mindig ott vagy! Azt hittem, ha visszajössz, már nem leszel, de még mindig ott vagy - hadarta, aztán megint csuklott.

\- Nem, Mason. Itt vagyok - mondta a szőke, és a kezei közé fogta a fiú arcát, így jól látva, ahogy annak kikerekednek a szemei.

\- Minek hívtál?

\- Masonnek. Tudom, hogy ez az igazi neved. Mason 'Dipper' Pines.

\- Régen hívtál már így - mosolyodott el a barna hajú, és finoman megszorította a démon karját. - Mondd ki még egyszer!

\- Mason - ismételte Bill.

\- Még.

\- Mason.

\- Csókolj meg.

\- Nem.

Ellökte magától, és ezúttal sikeresen talpra állt. Meg sem érezte a könnyeket az arcán.

\- Hagyj békén - suttogta lehajtott fejjel. A háttérben zene csendült fel, valószínüleg a közeli tánciskolában gyakorolt valaki, bár az MCR nem igazán táncikálásra lett kitalálva.

\- Nem hagylak itt. Részeg vagy.

\- Nem vagyok! - kiáltott fel, majd sóhajtott. - Akkor ne menj el. Táncolsz velem?

\- Erre? - fintorgott Bill.

\- Imádom ezt a számot - vonta meg a vállát, majd átölelte a szőkét, amikor az vonakodva közelebb lépett. - Nagyon régi, a majdnem-világvége utáni évben adták ki. Nem is tudtam, hogy valaki még emlékszik rá. Illik hozzánk."Be strong and hold my hand  
Time - it comes for us, you'll understand  
We'll say goodbye today  
And we're sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry  
Then I'll tell you just what I would say  
If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I'll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright  
The light behind your eyes"

\- Jól van, elég! - nevetett a szőke.

\- Miért nem akarsz megcsókolni?

\- Mert bűzlesz a piától - grimaszolt.

\- Finnyás Félszemű Fantom - röhögött Dipper. - Eddigi legjobb allitieriációm!

\- Mondd csak ki még egyszer - búgta Bill fenyegetően, és egy kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Fi-fi-fi-fi-fi! - kacagott. - Megpörgetsz?

\- Ki fogod hányni a beled, kölyök - figyelmeztette a másik, de már ő is nevetett.

\- Nem érdekel - dalolta a dal ritmusára.

És Bill megpörgette. Összevissza dülöngéltek, néha majdnem el is estek, de végignevették az éjszakát, míg Dipper el nem aludt.

És a The Light Behind Your Eyes tényleg nem táncolásra volt kitalálva.

De ez egyikőjüket sem zavarta.


	4. Chapter 4

Talán az egyetlen, ami meglepte, hogy másnap reggel Bill kezét szorongatva ébredt a fiú mellkasát használva párnának, hiszen rá emlékei szerint nem hatott az alkohol előző este.

\- Mennyi órád lesz ma? - kérdezte a szőke nagyot ásítva, amikor Dipper nyöszörögve felemelkedett. Egyáltalán nem látszott meg rajta a kialvatlanság, csak vontatott mozgása árulkodott arról, hogy nem utasítana vissza egy pihe-puha ágyat. Vagy akár szimplán egy párnát.

\- Péntek van, akkor csak hat. Laza nap.

\- Az nálad mit jelent? - húzta fel érdeklődve a szemöldökét a démon.

\- Emelt matek, programozás, spanyol, társadalomismeret, történelem és fizika.

\- Bele sem merek gondolni, akkor mi lehet a nehéz - szörnyedt el Bill, mire mindketten halkan felnevettek. - Figyelj csak, Fenyőke.

\- Tessék? - csukta be maga mögött a konyha ajtaját, és rutinosan, valami ismeretlen sláger szövegét dúdolgatva tette fel főni Jason kávéját.

\- A tegnapiról szólva...

\- Nem emlékszek semmire, és csak remélem, hogy Mabel nem engedte, hogy bármi hülyeséget csináljak - motyogta, miközben elkészítette maguknak a két bögre kakaót.

\- Nos, igen, a helyzet az - lépett mögé a szőke, aztán esetlenül a hajába túrt, és csak összeérintette az ajkaikat. - Csak mert részegként tovább zaklatnál, ha nem tenném meg - tette hozzá utólag paprikapiros arccal, majd zavartan köhintve elvette az egyik bögrét és elhagyta a helyiséget, Dipper pedig egyedül maradt az igencsak kúsza gondolataival.

Némán meredt a saját italára, a keze alig észlelhetően remegett, a bőre pedig lassacskán felvette a főttrák színét.

\- Bill Cipher, te igen idióta - nyögte aztán, arcát a tenyerébe temetve.

Úgy érezte, ha a másik egy nanoszekundummal is tovább csókolta volna, átszakadt volna a gát, amit az ivászat előtti pár órában kínkeservesen felépített magának.

◇

Nagy valószínűséggel csak képzelődött, de mintha minden második ember megbámulta volna, így egy idő után letörölte magáról az idióta, csálé mosolyt.

A nyelvi előadóba leülve sietve a padra dobálta a felszerelését, majd egy lapot tépett ki a füzetéből, és körmölni kezdett. Olyan volt, mintha készült volna felrobbanni a reggel történtek után.

" Kedves Bill!  
Gondolom sejted, hogy a visszatérésedkor kapott ölelés nem agybaj miatt volt, úgyhogy azt hiszem, az egy évvel ezelőtti nyárral kezdem ezt a levelet. Egyik délután az erdőben kirándultam - ugyanúgy éreztem magam, mint most, amikor ezt írom neked -, és a tisztáson találtalak. Hihetetlen felidézni mindezt, nem hiszem, hogy valaha is volt szerencsém ennél mozgalmasabb egy hétben.

Szóval ott találtalak. Először nem ismertelek fel, de a köszöntésed sokat segített ("Mi az, nem láttál még embert?"). Csont és bőr voltál, a bordáidat könnyedén meg lehetett számolni, és csoda, hogy a karodat fel tudtad emelni, mert lábra állni viszont képtelen voltál. Nem emlékeztél semmire a felépülésedből, így utólag átgondolva a helyzetet talán az is kisebb sokként ért, hogy ember lettél. Persze varázserőd még volt, tudtál a fejemben olvasni, ezt a Kalyiba felé vezető jópár órás úton tudtomra is adtad. Gondolkodás nélkül odavittelek, és reflexből - ne haragudj, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de - megvédtelek a húgomtól, aki vissza akart paterolni az erdőbe, hogy ott halj meg. Csak úgy tudtam jobb belátásra bírni, hogy alkut kötöttem veled. És itt jön az a része a történetnek, ami miatt tuti utálni fogsz, és én is máig gyűlölöm magam érte, és hidd el, ha visszamehetnék az időben, habozás nélkül megállítanám magam, mégha ezzel közelebb is hozom a te világvégédet. Az alku a következő volt: elszállásolunk, adunk ruhát, ételt és miegyebet, cserébe soha többé nem ártasz a légynek sem, se mágiával, se bármi mással. A tétnek pedig - abban a pillanatban jó ötletnek tűnt - az életedet tettem meg. "Csak hogy eszedbe sem jusson megszegni a megállapodást" mondanám, de erre egyszerűen nincs mentségem, és ha netalán a kezeid közé kerülne ez a levél, jogod van megverni érte, vagy akár ismét itthagyni. Nem értem, miért mentél bele, bár talán akkor nem is volt nagyon más választásod. Annyit tettél még hozzá, hogy cserébe a fent leírtak mellett legyek a barátod, legyek veled őszinte és bízzak meg benned. Sikerült meglepned, minden másra számítottam, csak erre nem.

Aznap este, fogalmam sincs, miért, de megmutattam neked a becenevemet adó anyajegyemet. Tudod, erről eddig csak anyuék, Stan bácsiék, Mabel és Wendy tudott, utóbbinak is csak hosszú idő elteltével mertem megmutatni. Neked, annyi élőlény közül pont neked mutattam meg - nem önszántamból, elszóltam magam, te meg nem hagytál békén -, és most jövök rá igazánmi vitt rá: tudtam, hogy te előbb utóbb úgyis mindent megtudsz rólam. Azt hittem, ki fogsz nevetni, gúnyolni. De nem tetted. Azt mondtad, normális, aztán meg azt,hogy menő. El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire jólesett ez nekem. Kevésbé éreztem magam nyominak.

Másnap rögtön segíteni akartál. Elmosogattál - volt már akkor is mosogató- és szárítógép, ne haragudj, amiért csak most szólok -, aztán együtt leltároztunk a raktárban. Most is félsz a szűk helyektől? Akkor féltél. Stan bácsi nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy végeztünk volna, véletlenül bezárt minket - igen, véletlenül, az a raktár akkora, hogy egy végtelen folyosónak tűnik, mi pedig az utolsó polcoknál voltunk, ahová már nem ért el a lámpafény -, te pedig bepánikoltál. És sírtál. Azt hitted, megint el fogsz égni, mint a bácsikám elméjében. De hála neked, sikerült kijutnunk, bár borsos árat fizettél érte. Kitörted az ablaküveget, tiszta vér volt a kezed, és mivel még nagyon gyenge voltál, a legkisebb vírusnak is könnyedén áldozatául estél; belázasodtál. És... Fordék arcát képzelted az üvegre. Elmondtad, olyan volt, mintha halálra verted volna őket. Iszonyú nagy bűntudatod volt, azt hitted, elárultál. De ennek a kis akciónak köszönhetően megtört a jég közted és Mabel között. Nagyon megijesztetted, amikor eltűntél.

Aztán elmentünk a strandra is. Erre nem szívesen emlékezem vissza, észre kellett volna vennem, hogy valami nincs rendben. Megtörtél. Vissza akartál menni a sajátjaidhoz, használni az erődet és talán még álmot járni is. Újabb világvégével próbálkozni. Nem volt jó úgy látni téged. Sírtál, remegtél, és nem tudtam semmit sem tenni ellene, és elsírtam magam. Mondhatom, sokat használt.

Azon a nyáron lettem szemüveges. Te vettél rá, hogy elmenjek az orvoshoz. Eljöttél velem, és a hátralevő időben csillagszóróztunk. Imádtad. Nem emlékszem már, hány csomaggal vettünk (nagyon sokkal, Mabelnek is hagyni akartam éjszakára, mert a sötétben minden szebb, és azt akartam, hogy te is lásd), de mind elfogyott, egy élmény volt nézni, ahogy összevissza szaladgáltál, és különböző alakokat rajzoltál a levegőbe. Azt hiszem, akkor kezdtem el beléd szeretni.

De hibáztam. Megkérdeztem, gyűlölsz-e, és a választól félve elrohantam, egyenesen egy emberekkel teli, szardíniás dobozra emlékeztető sétálóutcára. Utánam jöttél. Akkor derült ki, hogy az emberektől is félsz, mert attól tartottál, hogy felismernek, és megtámadnak.

Nem tudom, a pánikon kívül mit érezhettél, az eset után soha nem kérdeztem meg, mindenesetre összeestél. Nem ájultál el, eszméletednél voltál, de nem... Mintha egy üres test lettél volna, egy marionett bábu, talán ez a legjobb kifejezés rá.

Kórházba vittünk, azt mondták napszúrás, de nem tudtam hinni nekik. Egész délelőtt árnyékban voltunk.

Másnap reggel veszekedtünk. Minél hamarabb el akartál menni, hogy ne okozz gondot. Nem akartad, hogy aggódjak érted, mire én rávágtam, hogy ha aggódok érted, az azt jelenti, hogy szeretlek - ezt egyébként most is így gondolom, mit gondolsz, miért akarom vagy akartam, hogy az én iskolámba gyere? Tehát szerelmet vallottam. Te is.

Innentől összefolytak az események. A következő napon Pioneer-nap volt, sikerült rávenned, hogy menjek el nyugodtan, te otthon maradsz Ford bácsival. Nem akartad megmásítani a mindennapjaimat, mintha mindent képes lettél volna feláldozni azért, hogy nekem jó legyen.

Elfelejtettelek. Arra mentem haza, hogy megsérültél - Ford bácsi kétértelműen fogalmazott, én pedig rémeket láttam, de csak megvágtad az ujjaidat. Többször is. Én pedig elsírtam magam, de nem tudom, hogy az ijedtségtől volt-e, vagy a megkönnyebbüléstől. Valahol a kettő között.

Megismerted Wendyéket, de akkor még Will Riderként mutattunk be nekik - ugye milyen átlátszó álnév? Robbie kihallgatta a Mabellel való beszélgetésünket, és bezárt a raktárba. Egyedül, és a munka miatt két órába telt, mire ki tudtalak hozni.

De akkor már késő volt. Leginkább a transzhoz tudnám hasonlítani az állapotodat; szünet nélkül motyogtál mindenfélét, aztán amikor megláttál, megnémultál. Megint olyan voltál, mint amikor összeestél az utcán. Reggelig nem szólaltál meg, nagyon megijesztettél, tudod? Az én hibám volt, hogy ott kellett kuporognod a sötétben a félelmeiddel.

Wendyék utána is átjöttek, sikerült rávenned, hogy amennyire csak tudjak, fátlyat borítsak a történtekre. Számháborúzni akartunk, de nem sokkal a játék kezdete után elkezdett esni, te pedig eltűntél, amíg engem kerestél - én őriztem a zászlót, te a srácokkal voltál. Robbie és Will (a testvéred, de ezt tudod) elraboltak.

Már előtte is érezted,hogy valaki más is van a környéken. Egy másik démon. De nem találtunk semmit, és amikor igen, már túl késő volt.

Will elfogott, és amikor odaértem, meg akart szállni. Alkut kötöttem vele, hogy elengedjen. De ugyanaz a védelem volt a fejemben, mint Fordnak.

Nem mondtam el. Talán attól féltem, hogy az a rohadék kiolvassa a fejemből, de nem szóltam neked, akaratomon kívül abba a hitbe ringattalak, hogy továbbra is veszélyben vagyok.

Megölted. Megszegted az alkut. Miattam. És másodszorra is meghaltál, tegnapig azt hittem, örökre.

Iszonyatosan fájt. Folyton veled álmodtam, mindenről te jutottál eszembe. Kínlódtam.

Miattam haltál meg, és ezt a mai napig nem tudom, soha nem is fogom tudni megbocsátani magamnak. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, el foglak felejteni - Mabellel törölni akartuk a veled kapcsolatos emlékeimet -, de nem voltam képes rá. Elég volt egyszer elfelejteni.

Ezért tudtam a könyvesboltban, ki vagy.

Ez történt velünk, amit a határvonal miatt elfelejtettél.

Nem kérem, hogy bocsáss meg. Nincs jogom a történtek után ezt kérni. Csak ha valahogy a kezeid közé kerülne ez a levél, ha oda merem adni, vagy ha a cuccaim közt kutakodsz - ebben az esetben meg fogom bocsátani -, akkor utána ne hagyj itt. Tudom, hogy a levél elején ennek az ellenkezőjét írtam, de mégse hagyj itt. Nem bírnám ki, ha még egyszer elveszítenélek.

Tudom, hogy röhejes. Hogy fura. Hogy groteszk, és egyáltalán nem tűnik valóságosnak, értelmesnek.

De tudnod kellett. Tudnod kellett,milyen szörnyű embert sikerült találnod a hat- és félmilliárd közül.

És azt is, hogy ez a szörnyű ember hiányol, csak nem meri elmondani.

Szeretettel:  
M."

Mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, a táskájába süllyesztette a levelet, és egy emlékeztetőt írt magának, hogy ne felejtse el beborítékolni és megcímezni.

Megásta a saját sírját.

De Billnek tudnia kellett.

◇

A lakás így, hogy egyedül volt benne, igen hatalmasnak tűnt. A nappali szinte teljesen üres volt, az asztalon és a szétnyitható kanapén kívül csak egy roskadozó könyvespolc és egy szekrény foglalta a helyet. Amint Jason, Fenyőfa és Hullócsillag becsukták maguk mögött a bejárati ajtót, körbejárta az albérletet. Nappali-hálószoba, konyha, és fürdő. A bútorok még a lakók ellenére is üresek és kifejezéstelenek voltak, sehol egy fotókeret vagy egy dísz, egyedül az álomfogó vitt valami színt a lakásba, de azt kidobta. És nem bánta meg.

\- Ráférne egy kis újítás - csettintett, és a hang úgy pattant vissza a hófehér falakról, mint egy pofon. - Ja persze. Már nincs erőm - motyogta, és tehetetlenül elterült az ülőgarnitúrán. - Unatkozok!

Ásítozva és nyűgös nyöszörgéssel figyelte a plafonon mászkáló legyet, majd amikor az elrepült, tekintete a szoba túloldalán álló polcra tévedt. A nagyja sértetlen állapotban volt, alighanem egyszer olvasták a tulajdonosok, de némelyik gyűrött volt, öreg, és amikor odasétálva bele akart pillantani az egyikbe, az kis híján atomjaira hullott a kezében.

Szemöldökráncolva rendezte vissza az oldalakat, majd hirtelen megdermedt, és a lapok ismét a földre hullottak.

Szavak.

El tudta olvasni őket.

Értette őket.

◇

" Kedves Bill!  
Remélem nem riasztott el az előző levelem terjedelme. Szét akartam szedni az eseményeket, de jobb volt így, egyben tudatni veled azt a sok mindent ami velünk... köztünk történt.

Nagyon szerettelek. Ez kicsit fura, hiszen egészen addig a napig te voltál a legnagyobb ellenségem. Most mégis egy rossz álomnak, egy illúziónak tűnik az egész ámokfutásod. Most már nem tudnálak utálni, ha akarnád, akkor sem.

A visszatérésed előtt egyszer voltam csak Gravity Fallsban. Ford bácsiék születésnapján. Kínos csend volt, és az egész esemény kellemetlen volt, pedig Stanford imádta az ajándékomat - egy pár hatujjú kesztyűt. Amint lehetett, leléptünk. Akkor még senki sem tudott továbblépni a történteken. Senki sem a városban.

A második halálod óta viszont még a születésnapjukra sem mentem el, postán küldtem az ajándékokat. Nem sokkal ezután Mabel odaadta a rólunk készült fotóalbumot, amit most a könyvespolc tetején tartok, távol a kíváncsi szemektől és az enyves kezektől. Szeretném egyszer megmutatni neked, de nem tudom, mikor leszek rá képes. Vagy hogy mikor merlek majd szembesíteni mindezzel, amit leírtam.

Szeretem azt az albumot, az elején nagyon sokat nézegettem, amikor nem tudtam aludni. Olyankor kínzott a bűntudat, és kicsit jobban éreztem magam. Azokon a képeken tényleg boldognak látszottál, békésnek, nyugodtnak. Azokat nézve nem fogott el a kétely, hogy talán megbántad, hogy megkötötted velem az alkut - vagy hogy egyáltalán megismertél engem.

Szeretném most is azt hinni, hogy boldog voltál velem.

Mert én az voltam. Sosem mosolyogtam annyit, mint abban az egy hétben, amit veled töltöttem.

Soha nem is fogok annyit mosolyogni. Még most sem, pedig sokkal jobban érzem magam így, hogy az álmokon kívül máshol is elérhetlek. Nevetni és vigyorogni akarok, kifordulni önmagamból, de úgy érzem, mindenki engem néz az egyetem folyosóin. Hiába, én már örökre a mosolytalan Fenyőfa leszek.

Még valami: amikor velünk ittál, egyrészt ünnepeltünk. Azt, hogy visszajöttél. Fura, mi? Másrészt pedig, amikor azt mondtam, szokásom cariño-nak hívni az embereket - erre még emlékszem, innentől minden kiesett -, hazudtam. Egyedül téged hívtalak így, amíg Gravity Fallsban voltál. Te vagy a kedvesem.

Szeretettel:  
M."

\- Mit írsz? - hajolt a padja fölé Jason, mire a levélpapírra csapta a legközelebbi könyvet. A történelematlasz hangosan csattant a padon, kettévágva az óra csendjét. Huszonnyolc fej fordult feléjük, huszonnyolc szempár küldött nekik huszonnyolcféle üzenetet gyilkos vagy ijedt pillantásokon keresztül. Dipper lejjebb csúszott a székén.

\- Közöd? - motyogta alig hallhatóan, és a tanár szúrós tekintetét kerülve végre kinyitotta a füzetét, ami csengetés óta az asztal sarkában pihent a tankönyve és az aktuális olvasmánya mellett.

\- Jó, bocsi. Csak kíváncsi vagyok - szakította meg a szőke egy fél percre a tábla-füzet kört, majd ismét jegyzetelni kezdett. A barna hajú csak egy nanoszekundumnyi időre nézett az addigi vázlatra, de az is épp elég volt, hogy a szemei elkerekedjenek a döbbenettől.

\- Hogy tudsz mindent leírni, és mellette még engem is zaklatni? - suttogta a szinte teljesen betelt oldalra mutatva.

\- Van némi tapasztalatom - vonta meg a fiú a vállát, majd. - Ma kicsit később megyek haza.

"Haza". Dipper nem értette, hogy tudja a másik az otthonának nevezni azt a fészket. Ő már egy ideje semmit sem tudott az otthonának hívni; sem Gravity Fallst, sem a szülei házát, de még az egyetemi lakásukat sem. Egyszerűen sehol sem érezte azt, hogy ide mindig minden körülmény között habozás nélkül jönni. Talán - egy kis ferdítéssel és a legnagyobb jóindulattal - a könyvesboltokat, a kedvenc antikváriumát.

\- Remélem nem akarsz kerítőt játszani - mormogta a füzete sarkába firkálva. Most valahogy egyáltalán nem tudott koncentrálni, gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek Billre és a reggeli akciójára.

\- Dehogy. Csak a bátyám felhozza a kicsiket, és velük töltöm a délutánt. Meg talán a hétvégét is - magyarázta Jason, szemében izgatott fény villant, arca felvirult.

Fenyőfa elmosolyodott. Jó lehet, ha van valaki, aki szebbé teheti a napjaid és felpezsdítheti a véred. És akinek minden emléke megvan, és nem csókol meg csak úgy egy iszogatós éjszaka utáni aznapos reggelen.

◇

Talán azon lepődött meg legjobban, ahogy hazajött. Vigyorogva, táncos léptekkel, visszafogott nevetéssel, és egy ismerős dallammal. Nem komorodott el, mikor meglátta őt, nem kérdezte meg, mit keres még itt - persze, megbeszélték hogy itt fog élősködni istentudja meddig, de azért mégis -, sőt, mintha az arca csak még jobban felragyogott volna, amikor Bill elmormogott egy félénk "üdvitthon"-t.

\- Honnan ismered ezt a dalt? - vonta fel a szemöldökét érdeklődve. És Dipper mosolya eltűnt.

Megint az a csend telepedett közéjük. Az ébredező feszültséggel és kimondatlan szavakkal teli némaság, melyek minduntalan azt éreztették vele, hogy valamiről nagyon lemaradt. Utálta.

\- Találtam - felelte a fiú hosszas gondolkozás után. Hazugság, mindketten tudták. - Milyen napod volt?

\- Ezt nem nekem kellene kérdezni? - vigyorgott, de látva a másik kérlelő pillantását ("Nem akarok beszélni róla, nem tartozik rád, hagyj békén") bólintott. - Egyhangú, csendes, semmittevős. Át akartam rendezni a szobát.

\- Engedély megadva.

\- Mágiával. - Hihetetlen némelyik szó hogy képes hazavágni az amúgy is gyenge lábakon álló hangulatot. Hogy képes ugyanúgy csattanni, mint egy pofon, mint a korábbi csettintés. - Mindegy, felejtsd el. Tudok segíteni valamit?

\- Jason ma a tesóival találkozik, kilencvennyolc százalék az esélye annak, hogy kivesznek egy szobát a hétvégére, szóval miénk a ház. Mihez van kedved? Ha akarod, átrendezhetjük a szobát, vagy nézhetünk filmet a laptopomon, vagy elmehetünk az antikváriumba - hadarta a barna hajú, arcán két piros folt jelent meg, a szeme pedig a szőke számára idegenül villogott.

\- Az antikvárium jól hangzik - vonta meg a vállát egy félmosollyal, és úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, ahogy Fenyőfa a polc tetején árválkodó dobozba süllyeszti a két borítékot.

\- Adok ruhát. Felöltözni azért fel tudsz, ugye?

\- Ne nézz komplett idiótának - morogta, és átvette a háromnegyedes nadrágot és a fehér trikót.

\- És a cipő? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a másik egy pár deszkás cipőt lóbálva.

\- Honnan? - harapott az ajkába.

\- Titok.

Mintha egy sárga fürdőnadrág is villant volna a szekrény sarkában, de mielőtt jobban szemügyre vehette volna, annak ajtaja hangosa csattanással becsukódott. Ismét az a bizonyos előérzet fogta el.

◇

A könyvesbolt valahogy sokkal otthonosabbnak és békésebbnek tűnt, mint eddig bármikor. Távol lévő lakótársához hasonlóan most Dipper is nagyot szippantott a papiruszok poros-régi aromájából, majd kivételesen a fantasy részleghez sétált.

Megkönnyebbült, amikor a szeme sarkából egy Tolkien könyvet lapozgató Billt látott meg. Talán mégis maradt benne valami az ő régi cariñojából.

Őszintén szólva nem tudta, miért hozta magával a nyár végén a szőke egykori ruháit. Nem ölelgette őket elalvás előtt, amíg a Bill-darabok minden-illata el nem tűnt, elő sem vette őket, csak bedobálta a szekrény aljára, mégsem változtatta volna meg ezt a döntését, ha visszamehetett volna az időben.

Ha visszamehetett volna, nem köti meg az alkut.

Vagy nem az életét teszi meg tétnek.

Vagy nem titkolja el a démon elől a Will elleni védelmét.

Vagy több időt töltött volna a másikkal.

◇

Aggódó pillantást vetett a Végtelen történet lapjait birizgáló Fenyőfára. Ismét hirtelen komorodott el, ahogy a Nap elbújik a felhők mögé, a tekintetéből mérhetetlen nagy fájdalom áradt, mégsem sírta el magát, és amikor észrevette, hogy őt nézi, még csálén el is mosolyodott. Bill hálás volt ezért, a bánathoz is éppen annyira értett, mint a könnyekhez. Vagyis semennyire.

Amikor legutóbb itt volt, nem vette szemügyre a helyet. Most viszont elámult a padlótól a plafonig terjedő stócok láttán, amiket már csak az eladó imádkozása tartott össze, a régi, mégis zseniális könyveken, és azon az érthetetlen nyelven, ami Dipper szerint Közép-európai, és állítólag minden szóra van vagy millió szinonímájuk. A fiú szeme ismét felragyogott egy ilyen nyelvű, sötétszürke könyv láttán, és habozás nélkül a kosarukba tette, mondván, ezt itt nem hagyják. A szőke csak a borítóját tudta meglesni, de neki is felkeltette a figyelmét.

\- Eszméletlen jó könyv, még Ford bácsinak sem volt meg, pedig ő gyűjti a magyar könyveket - magyarázta hazafelé menet, és Billnek meg sem kellett kérdeznie, miről szól, már meg is kapta a választ egy jó tízperces áradozás képében.

Mondhatta volna, hogy őt is elragadta az a bizonyos Ólomerdő - még a barna hajúnak is harmadik próbálkozásra sikerült kimondania -, de az hazugság lett volna. Mindvégig csak a mellette sétálót figyelte, a vonásait, a pillantását, ahogy áhítattal végigsimít a regény lapján, a mosolyát, vagy ahogy beszélt. Itta minden szavát, el akarta felejteni, mit gondolt az idősebbik Pines ikerről, mielőtt újra találkoztak. Szégyellte azokat a gondolatokat.

A várttal ellentétben Fenyőfa nem gubozódott be a szerzeményével a saját kis világába, hanem az asztal sarkába helyezte azt, majd felé fordult.

\- Akkor mit szeretnél csinálni?

\- Nekem mindegy.

\- Ugyan! Film? Szobaátrendezés?

Nem akarta semmire sem kényszeríteni a másikat, vagy figyelmen kívül hagyni az észrevétlenül a könyv felé araszoló ujjait. Voltak olyan dolgok, amikről nem volt muszáj tudnia - mint a ruhák, amiket mintha már látásból neki szántak volna, vagy a dobozban pihenő levelek a túl magas polc tetején -, de ez az elvétett célzás nem olyan volt.

\- Olvasd fel az Ôlomerdõt - motyogta zavartan. Neki nem engedelmeskedtek a szavak úgy, mint Fenyőfának. - Persze csak ha te is szeretnéd.

\- Oké.

◇

\- Menjünk fel a tetőre - lóbálta meg Bill a két kardigánt. - Mutatni akarok valamit.

Dipper csak elmosolyodott, és kivételesen csak a papucsába bújva bezárta mögöttük az ajtót.

Észrevétlenül aludtak el, szűkösen, egymáshoz bújva, a könyv a szőnyegre esett, egyik lapja meggyűrődve, de pont ott volt nyitva, ahol abbahagyták. Ezúttal nem álmodott, csak lebegett a semmiben, várta, hogy az ólmos fáradtság megszűnjön.

\- Hogyhogy nem vagy fáradt? - állt meg egy pillanatra az utolsó emeleten, hogy kifújja magát. Utálta a lépcsőket.

\- Nem tudom - vonta meg a szőke a vállát, és vigyorogva, a tetőre vezető ajtónak támaszkodva várta, hogy továbbmenjenek. - Kipihentem magam, és most úgy érzem, tele vagyok energiával!

\- Akkor érdekes éjszaka elé nézünk - szuszogott, majd újult erővel, kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat feltrappolt Bill mellé, aki erre csak halkan felnevetett.

Összerezzentek a hideg levegő gyengéd simogatására, és felnéztek.

\- Innen látszódnia kell - mormolta a néhai démon az eget fürkészve, és tétlenül lépett néhányat előre. Hátra. Jobbra. Balra. Végül egy győzedelmes "áhá!" kíséretében megragadta Fenyőfa pulcsijának ujját, és nem sokkal a kerítés előtt megfordította. Most már Dipper is látta. - Az a hat csillagból álló kép a szomszéd ház teteje fölött alig öt méterrel a Háromszög.

\- Végre innen is látszik! - kiáltott fel boldogan a barna hajú, miközben kinyújtotta a kezét, mintha el akarná érni az eget. - El sem hiszem - nevetett fel.

\- Innen is? Úgy érted máshol is látni? - ráncolta a szemöldökét Bill. - De várj, honnan tudsz erről a csillagképről? Nagyon kevesen ismerik.

\- Egy számomra nagyon fontos ember mutatta még Gravity Fallsban - mosolygott Fenyőfa.

A szőke elkapta a fejét, mintha nem szabadna látnia ezt a görbületet. A fiú előbbi vidámsága ellenére most mélabús volt, szemeiből egy régmúlt nap emlékei néztek volna vissza rá, amit a másik nem akart látni.

\- Fordsy? - kérdezte azért.

\- Nem. Egy fiú - Fenyőfa a kerítésnek támaszkodott, a Háromszöget nézte, felsóhajtott, majd ismét elnevette magát. - Egy nagyszerű fiú, Cariño.


	5. Chapter 5

Ez most más volt. Nem illúziók, egy szebb nap reményei, a boldog jövő álomképei. Nem, most ott állt a szirten, és már azelőtt tudta, mi fog történni, hogy Will megjelent volna az eszméletlen Billel a hóna alatt.

Ez sokkal fájdalmasabb volt, mint más relikviák, mint a túl szép álmok. Hallotta, ahogy a két démon Fenrirről beszél, látta magát, ahogy a szőkéhez rohan, és az azt mondja, többé már nem mehet vissza.

Az akkori énje megkötötte az alkut, ő pedig semmit sem tehetett, látnia kellett, hogy néz rá a másik, az a fájdalmas, ijedt, könyörgő tekintet örökre beleégett a memóriájába, ahogy a szívfacsaró hang, a szavak, amik ennyi idő után hatványozottan ütötték mellkason.

\- Őt hagyd ki ebből. Könyörgök.

Kékes villanás, Will a földön fetrengett, ő pedig a szőkéhez rohant.

Szilánkok. A közös jövőjük darabjai, ahogy szertefoszlanak az égen. Az utolsó érintés próbálkozása, az utolsó mosoly, az utolsó szavak.

\- Mason. Szeretlek, ugye tudod?

Befogta a fülét, de még így is hallotta a nevét, amin csak a szülei hívták, amit pont annyira szeretett a démon szájából hallani, mint a "Fenyőkét" vagy azt a kimondhatatlan izlandi becenevet. A szavak újra a csontjaiig hatoltak, az utána felhangzó eszét vesztett sírás és ordítás pedig elérte, hogy ismét összetörjön.

◇

Ismét álomdémon akart lenni. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból fájt neki látnia, ahogy Fenyőfa alvó arcán megállíthatatlanul csorognak le a könnyek, és hiába törölte le őket, nem tűntek el, csak egyre többen lettek.

\- Mason - rázta meg óvatosan a kardigánba bújtatott vállat. - Csak álom volt, minden rendben.

A fiú önkívületi állapotban bújt hozzá, arcát a ruhájába fúrta, kezei görcsösen markolászták az anyagot és a sebtében kettejükre terített takarót.

\- Bill - suttogta kis idő múlva Dipper, és a plédet ölelgetve a kanapé háttámlájának támaszkodva felült. - Te hova kerültél a halálod után?  
\- A mennybe - felelte kis idő után rekedten, és elmosolyodott, amikor a válaszra a barna hajú szemei felragyogtak. - Meg is lepődtem.  
\- Akkor jó. Akkor talán nem szenvedett sokat.

Bill nem merte kimondani, hogy a Pokolban csak az elején érzed a maró fájdalmat, ami leégeti rólad kishíján a húst is, és a hegek nem maradnak meg, ha valami csoda folytán visszajössz onnan.

◇

\- Mit kérsz reggelire? - lépett a hűtőhöz Fenyőfa. Kába volt, a szemei pirosak, a mozdulatai pedig vontatottak. A szőke szerette volna azt hinni, hogy ez a hétvége oka. Hogy minden egyetemista, aki annyit vállal magára, mint a barna hajú, ilyen nyúzott lesz erre a két napra, amikor végre pihenhetnek, és a hétfőt már ismét megújulva, álarc mögé bújva kezdik. Mint a főnixek.

\- Ami van - vonta meg a vállát, és gondolkodás nélkül felült a pultra, onnan nézve a fiút. Ahogy gondolkodás közben a lábával dobol, ahogy magában motyorászik, vagy ahogy végül elkeseredetten az amúgy is csapzott és kócos loboncába túr.

\- Leugrok a sarki boltba - fordult hozzá, és letépett egy lapott a mágneses jegyzetfüzetből, hogy arra írja fel a vásárolandó dolgokat. - Pirítós jó lesz?

\- Nekem mindegy - ismételte meg Bill az előbbi mozdulatot, és Dipperrel együtt a nappaliba ment, majd lehuppant a kanapéra, ami továbbra is csábító volt a nyári takaróval és a pihe-puha párnákkal. - Bármit megeszek.

\- Azért szólj, ha valamit megkívánsz - lépett Fenyőfa a szekrényhez, és válogatás nélkül kikapott egy halásznadrágot és egy galléros fölsőt. - Kicsit lehet hogy sokáig leszek, megnézem milyen telefonok vannak, amint tudunk, veszünk neked egyet.

\- Mi? Azt sem tudom, mit kell vele csinálni, felesleges még több pénzt költened rám - rázta meg a fejét a szőke. A barna hajú erre a kisasztalra dobta a tiszta ruhákat, és megragadta a másik vállát.

\- Figyelj! Akár tetszik, akár nem, nem foglak úgy itthagyni mindennap, hogy baj esetén ne tudjuk elérni egymást. Kapsz egy nagyon olcsó, nyomógombos telefont, elmentjük rajta Jason, Mabel és az én számomat és kész. Akkor használod, amikor akarod, kérdésed van, válaszolok, és kész. Szinte egész életemben erre az egyetemre gyűjtöttem, nyáron megyek diákmunkára, szóval a vagyonomból sem tudsz kiforgatni. Értve vagyok?

\- Nicsak, Fenyőke, milyen nagyszájú lettél, amíg nem voltam - vigyorodott el Bill, és bólintott. - Oké, értettem, te vagy a főnök.

\- Nem vagyok, csak - vörösödött el a fiú, és sietve öltözni kezdett. Menekülni akart. - Csak aggódnék érted. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy amint kilépek az ajtón, máris megtámadnak.

\- Túl élénk a fantáziád, kölyök.

\- Nem. Csak túl sok olyan dolgot tapasztaltam, amit nem kellett volna.

◇

Nem volt biztos benne, hogy rákérdezhet. Mármint... Egy cseppnyi múltat készült felhozni, és talán akaratlanul is felnyitja a másik sebeit.

Látta a tekintetét, mielőtt lerobogott volna a lépcsőn, halvány felismerés csillant benne, aztán zavartan elfordították a fejüket, és menekültek. Ő az igazság, Dipper pedig a múlt árnyéka elől.

Talán ezért féltette őt annyira, ezért akart adni neki valamit, ami összeköti őket. Így már értette, és elfogadta.

Amikor Fenyőfával elhelyezkedtek a reggelijükkel, lopva a nyúzott, a pillantása elől menekülő fiúra nézett. Tudni akarta. Talán segíthet. Talán az ereje nélkül is elűzheti a rémálmokat.

\- Fenyőke... Az a heg...

\- Nem érdekes - vágta rá azonnal a barna hajú, mielőtt még befejezhette volna a mondatot, noha maga sem tudta, hogy akarta folytatni.

\- Trauma?

\- Nem igazán, számítottam rá, csak. - A lapostányér hangosan koppant az asztalon, az egyik díszpárna pedig az ölében, ügyesen elrejtve a kérdéses helyet. - Csak ez nem olyasmi, amiről bárkinek is szeretek beszélni. Csak Mabel és Jason tud róla, ők is csak azért, mert ott voltak velem utána. Nem szeretek szánalmat kelteni az emberekben.

Bill halványan elmosolyodott, és közelebb csúszva egy barackot nyomott a fiú fejére. - Megértettem. De bennem azóta nem keltesz szánalmat, hogy megismertelek.

◇

Mire a szőke visszajött a konyhából, ő már magához vette a laptopot, és szorgalmasan pötyögte rajta a házifeladatát. A munka volt az egyetlen igazi menedéke.

\- Mit írsz? - Válasz helyett csak hümmögött. - Haragszol rám?

\- Hmmm...

A néhai démon elkomorodott.

\- Mason? Elmegyek, ha azt akarod - motyogta lehajtott fejjel.

Tompa koppanás, ahogy a gép a szőnyegre esett, a mellette földet érő vánkos puffanása, mély, mégis kapkodó levegővétel, elfojtott "ne!", két kar, aminek a fogságába esett.

\- Ne menj el - suttogta a pólóját markolva Dipper, és ismét nagy levegőt vett. - Nagyon szépen kérlek, maradj itt.

Esetlenül viszonozta az ölelést, de nem merte máshogy és máshol megérinteni, hátha így nem törik el a mécses, ami talán már reggel óta, a rémálom óta repedezett. Azonban tévedett.

\- Ne haragudj, csak, csak házit kell írnom, és akkor nem érzékelek sok mindent a környezetemből és ez amolyan menedék nekem, de nem csináltál semmi rosszat és nem akarom hogy azt hidd, nyűg vagy, mert nem vagy az, örülök hogy itt vagy, örülök hogy visszajöttél, és sz... - hadarta a fiú, ismét könnyek folytak az arcán, szaggatottan, kapkodva vette a levegőt, és ahogy Bill finoman eltolta, látta, milyen kétségbeesetten, könyörgően néz rá, és még mindig úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha bármelyik pillanatban eltűnhetne, és Bill csak egy dologról hallott eddig, ami tényleg megszűntette a sírást pár másodperc alatt.

Tudta, hogy Fenyőke haragudni fog rá ezért.

Tudta, hogy azt a másik, nagyszerű fiút szereti.

Tudta, hogy még ő sem érti pontosan azt az érzéskavalkádot, ami a barna hajú közelében a hatalma alá vonja.

Tudta, hogy ezt nagyon nem kellene.

De képtelen volt tovább nézni, ahogy a másik sír, és talán azt a számára fontos embert látja a démonban. Nem ment. Nem szerette, ha Dipper szenvedett.

Megcsókolta.

Óvatosan, alig hozzáérve, szorosan lehunyt szemmel, lélegzetvisszafojtva.

Egy, kettő, három, négy.

Érezte a bizsergést.

Öt, hat, hét, nyolc.

Égni kezdett az arca a zavartól. Klisés, de ez volt neki az első. Esetlen volt, félénk, visszafogott.

Aztán amikor eltávolodtak egymástól, amikor meglátott valami idegent a másik tekintetében, ideges lett, és ő kezdett el hadarni. Kifogásokat, átlátszó hazugságokat.

\- Minden oké - jelentette ki lassan a barna hajú, és lehajtott, paradicsompiros fejjel - még a fülei is vörösek voltak, hihetetlenül aranyos volt - a csuklója köré fonta ujjait. - Csak. Még egyszer. Kérlek.

Mindketten remegtek, bár maguk sem tudták, miért. Talán a bennük dúló vihartól, az érzésektől, vagy a következményektől való félelemtől.

Bill nagyot nyelt, és szabad kezével végigsimított Mason arcán, majd a nyakán, a kulcscsontján, a karján.

És megint megcsókolta.

◇

\- Szóval. A sebhelyem.  
\- Nem muszáj beszélned róla.  
\- El akarom mondani - mosolygott rá csálén Fenyőke, és felhúzta a fölsőjét.

A fiú most már tisztán, teljes "pompájában" láthatta a másik oldalán terjeszkedő közepes B alakú heget. Elkapta a fejét, és megszorította a barna hajú kezét.

\- Igazából nem nagy ügy. Néhány srác csak úgy kitalálta, hogy más vagyok, máig sem tudom, honnan, és egyszer hazafelé berántottak egy sikátorba és ezt karcolták a bőrömbe. Szerencsére előtte elejtettem valamit, így Jason megtalált, értesítette Mabelt és a mentőket, bevittek, aztán továbbléptünk. Történet vége.

\- Miért pont B? - ráncolta a szemöldökét. Dipper halkan felnevetett.

\- Azt hittem, egyértelmű. B, mint "buzi" és "beteg".

\- Nem vagy beteg.

\- Bizonyos szempontból igen. Én az anyajegyemre is egyfajta betegségként tekintek.

\- Nincs semmi baj az anyajegyeddel. Nincs semmi baj veled!

Elnémult. Sosem hitte, hogy ennyire vágyhat valakinek a csókjára.

Ismét akarta.

De annak az idegennek a gondolata még mindig ott lebegett a feje fölött. Önző volt.

\- Köszönöm.

Aztán Dipper megcsókolta.

◇

" _Kedves Bill!_  
 _Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem. Kavarognak a gondolataim, és miközben te olvasol, én a laptopom mögé bújva írom ezt, és úgy teszek, mintha továbbra is a házimat csinálnám. Utólag is bocsánat ezért._

_Fogalmam sincs, mi van most velünk. Mármint, csókolóztunk, és én még mindig szeretlek, viszont... Nem tudom elfelejteni azt az egy hetet, amiről az első levélben írtam. És úgy érzem, amíg nem tudsz róla, addig szépen szólva hazudok neked._

_El akarom mondani. Oda akarom adni, meg akarom mutatni az albumot és a leveleket._

_De nem tudom. Nem merem. Félek, mit fogsz reagálni, hogy itt hagysz - ma már felhoztad, hogy elmész, ha azt akarom -, hogy megutálsz._

_Sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy valószínüleg miattam soha többé nem használhatod az erődet, hogy kiszakítottalak a megszokott, mágikus mindennapjaidból, és hogy az érzéseim ellenére csak ártok neked._

_Ma álmomban azt a napot éltem újra, amikor elmentél. De most rosszabb volt. Nemcsak végig kellett néznem, ahogy miattam örökre eltűnsz - sosem álmodtam erről, még rágondolni is fájdalmas, még leírni is -, de láttam, hogy néztél rám, amikor megkötöttem az alkut Willel. Nem tudom szavakba önteni, milyen volt a tekinteted. Leginkább szívfacsaró._

_Ne haragudj, amiért sírva ébredtem. Mentségemre legyen, sosem volt ilyen. Kérdezd csak meg Jasont, eddig mindig csak pityeregtem. Sosem bőgtem ennyire. De a helyzet az, hogy ez az álom összetört_."

\- Fenyőke - bukkant fel a szőke mellette, mire a barna hajú ijedten lecsapta a gépet. Pár percig dermedten meredtek egymásra. - Zavarlak?

\- Nem, csak - köhintett Dipper zavartan, és újra kinyitotta a laptopot, így a néhai démon is láthatta a mögötte rejtőző papirost. - Levelet írok.

\- Neki?

\- Igen.

\- Értem.

Bill amilyen hirtelen jelent meg, úgy sietett vissza a könyvespolc mellé, ahol addig üldögélt. A fiú hiába próbálta rávenni, hogy üljön mellé a kanapéra, ott mégiscsak kényelmesebb, a másik minduntalan visszautasította az ajánlatot ("Egy idő után nem bírnám megállni, hogy meg ne csókoljalak.")

" _Sajnálom, hogy még a csók után is harmadik személyben beszélek rólad. Vagyis a régi énedről. Nem tudom. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem örülsz annak, hogy valaki számodra idegenről beszélek folyton, még most is. De csak így tudok a régi időkről beszélni anélkül, hogy elárulnám magam. Ígérem, miután ezeket a leveleket megkaptad és feldolgoztad a tartalmukat, soha többé nem lesz másik srác. Igazából sosem volt._

 _Szeretettel:_  
 _M._ "

◇

Az első, ami eszébe jutott, hogy egy óvatlan pillanatban elcseni a dobozt a polc tetejéről. Elolvassa azt a két levelet - most már biztos volt benne, hogy annak a fiúnak szóltak -, és ha vannak, akkor megnézi a képeket is. Legalább Fenyőfa orra alá dörgölheti, hogy ő mérföldekkel jobban néz ki annál a fickónál.

Aztán meggondolta magát. Mason bízik benne. Még kérnie sem kellett, rögtön befogadta, a történtek ellenére is. És igyekszik elterelni a figyelmét arról, hogy többé nem használhatja az erejét. És megcsókolta. És megcsókolta.

Unottan lapozott a könyvében, majd lopva a másikra sandított. A laptopot az asztalra száműzte, már nem bújt az iskola ürügye mögé, halványpiros arccal helyezte bele a levélpapírt a borítékba, egy pillanatra összetalálkozott fölötte a tekintetük, majd mindketten elkapták a fejüket. De Bill csakazértis tovább nézte. Tehetett volna mást? Hát persze. Hogy nem.

Ódivatúnak akarta tartani Dippert, amiért nem elektronikus úton üzen, mint a korabeliek, de aranyosnak gondolta. És romantikusnak. A halott pasast pedig szerencsésnek. Magát pedig balféknek. Szép kis kompánia.

\- Hogy halt meg? - bukott ki belőle, és szinte azonnal vissza is akarta szívni. Azt hitte, a barna hajú megint elszomorodik, sírni kezd, vagy összetörik. Nem akarta összetörni Fenyőkét.  
\- Ha úgy vesszük, én öltem meg - sóhajtotta a másik, és miután az újabb üzenetet is a kartondobozba süllyesztette, odaült mellé. - A legtöbben azt mondják, ne hibáztassam magam, de miattam ment el. Ha én nem lettem volna - ha nem teszem meg azt -, még most is velünk lenne.  
\- Miért írsz még mindig neki leveleket?  
\- Nem tudom.

Tényleg nem tudta, de örült, hogy Bill nem sajnálkozott. Hogy nem próbálta elhitetni vele, hogy nem ő tehet erről az egészről.

Ő lett volna az utolsó, akinek elhiszi.

◇

Egy utolsó szemétládának érezte magát minden alkalommal. Az elmúlt napokban, és még most is, ha írni kezdett vagy felment a tetőre, úgy érezte, elárulja a szőkét. Valahányszor megcsókolta vagy megfogta a kezét, vagy azt mondta "még egyszer", a torka összeszorult, a gyomra pedig nem azt a bukfencet vetette, mint anno a padlásszobában - pedig azóta is erre várt.

De nem volt az igazi, és így, hogy tisztában volt vele, miért nem, még kínzóbb volt az egész.

A beszélgetés után ki tudja, hányadszorra vesztette el a fejét és hagyta, hogy a fiúval összegabalyodjanak a polc oldalának és a jéghideg falnak dőlve.

El akarta felejteni az egészet, úgy tenni, mintha nem a halálból kapta volna vissza őt, de amikor Bill csillogó szemekkel, megértő mosollyal végigsimított az arcán, az ajkába harapott, és újabb csókokkal halmozva el a másik nyakát eldöntötte, hogy amint összeszedte magát, odaadja neki a dobozt.

Akkor lesz egy napja kiheverni a szőke elvesztését és a saját hülyeséglavináját.

Már ha az ilyeneket ki lehet egyáltalán heverni.

◇ 

Az éjszaka közepén kimászott a szőke mellől, és az utcai lámpák fényénél megírta a levelet, majd a lehető leghalkabban a dobozzal együtt a kanapé mellé tette.

" _Kedves Bill!_

_Hiányoztál, ne haragudj, szeretlek. Nagyon._

_Csókol és ölel:_  
 _Mason_ "


	6. Chapter 6

Az utcára kilépve úgy érezte, mintha a szívét egy határozott mozdulattal kettészakították volna, mint az In a Heartbeatben. És csak Billen múlt, hogy összeragasztja-e a két darabot.

Fogalma sem volt, hová menjen. Hajnalodott, mindenki, akit ismert, aludt. Végül a sarkon megnyomta a Kalyiba melletti zöld ikont.

\- Neked ilyenkor nem aludnod kellene? - szólt bele az első búgás után Ford, és a hangja boldog volt. Ezek szerint Mabel már beszámolt neki a fejleményekről.  
  
\- Nem tudok - ásította a néptelen járdán lépkedve - Elszúrtam.

\- Mi történt?

\- Először is, nem emlékszik a velünk töltött hétre. És... Nem tudom. Azt hiszi, van valakim, aki meghalt, de nem tudom elfelejteni.

\- Akkor most önmagára féltékeny? - kérdezte lassan a tudós. Dipper látta maga előtt, ahogy összevonja a szemöldökét.

\- Ha úgy vesszük, igen.

Stanford felnevetett, és bár a fiú azonnal rászólt, hogy ne tegye, azért ő is elmosolyodott.

\- Félek, hogy meggyűlöl, ha megtudja, hogy miattam halt meg és vesztette el az erejét - jelentette ki aztán komoran.

\- Ha mindent elmondasz neki, meg fogja érteni.

\- Írtam neki leveleket. Abban minden benne van.

\- Hol vagy most?

\- Az egyetem könyvtárába tartok, már ha nyitva van ilyenkor. A levelek ott vannak az ágya mellett az albummal együtt. Rögtön látni fogja, ha felébredt. Várok, amíg megemészti.

\- Ott kellene lenned mellette - sóhajtotta a férfi, valószínüleg a fejét csóválva - Ez így olyan, mintha magára hagytad volna egy örvényben.

\- Ford bácsi - kezdte a barna hajú, és a hangja elcsuklott. Kezdett összezavarodni, ideges lenni - Nem lehetek ott. Nem akarom látni, ahogy rájön, és kimegy azon az ajtón. Nem akarom még egyszer végignézni, ahogy itthagy. Nem akarom megint elveszíteni.

Eluralkodott rajta a pánik, az útszéli villanypóznának kellett támaszkodnia, hogy ne játszon földimádást fél hatkor a félhomályban. Úgy érezte, mindjárt magával rántja az a bizonyos örvény. A légzése felgyorsult.

\- Dipper, figyelj rám - kezdte a napló alkotója ugyanazon a hangon, mint a Bill elvesztése utáni éjszakákon - Nem fog itthagyni. Annak ellenére is melletted van, hogy tudomása szerint valaki mást szeretsz. De most szüksége van rád, hogy átvészelje ezt az egészet. Menj vissza.

\- Gyűlölni fog.

\- Nem. Talán haragudni fog, de sosem tudna gyűlölni téged. Többé már nem.

◇

A keze remegett, ahogy félrerakta a kis cédulát, és leemelte a tetőt.

Fenyőke nem volt ott, elment, az igazság pedig egy búcsúajándék volt csupán. Semmi csók, semmi szia. Egy levél, és az árnyékban megbúvó titkok.

Három levél, megszámozva, szintén neki címezve. "Billnek". Mély levegőt vett, és feltépte az első borítékot.

A szemei kikerekedtek. A papíron élő fiú annyira nem ő volt, és bár ismerősek voltak, az érzések is valaki máshoz tartoztak. Nem várta az elméjét elöntő emlékeket, a felismerést, hogy sikerült kétszer is dacolnia a halállal. Dipper cariñoja elment, és még ez sem hozhatta vissza.

Nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Ijedt volt, összezavarodott, és talán kicsit mérges is. És ebből az egészből semmit sem értett. Csak annyi jutott el az agyáig, hogy mindez igaz. Hogy a kettejük élete lassan kész szappanopera lesz.

A képek még a behúzott függönyök ellenére is szinte világítottak. Saját maga nézett Fenyőfára a felvételeken. És mosolygott. Ölelte a fiút. Boldognak és emberinek látszott.

Épp ezért fájt neki annyira, hogy már nem létezett.

Nem akarta, hogy Dipper csalódjon benne.

◇

Óvatosan csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, a telefonját a cipőszekrényre tette a tárcájával együtt. Ha szerencséje van, Bill még alszik, és nem kell magyarázkodnia.

Arcon csapta az összegörnyedt szőke látványa. Előtte az utolsó közös képük és az első levele utolsó előtti oldala, a kezében a búcsúcédulája. Remegett.

\- Bill? - kérdezte bátortalanul, mire a másik felkapta a fejét.

Könnyek. Semmi "utállak" vagy "tűnj innét", csak síri csend és a rámeredő kavargó tekintet. És ez megijesztette. Jobban, mint egy esetleges dühkitörés.

\- Figyelj, én - kezdte, és a hajába túrt - Én megértem, ha dühös vagy, és tényleg el akartam mondani, nincs is rá elfogadható mentségem, csak... - felsóhajtott, majd nagyot nyelve a fiúra nézett - Csak mondj valamit, kérlek. - Semmi - Kiabálj, sírj, vagy valami, de...

\- A francba - emelkedett fel a szőke.

Aztán nemes egyszerűséggel átölelte Dippert.

◇

Olyan volt, mintha a padlásszobába lépve visszament volna az időben egy kicsit. Finoman végighúzta az ujját a könyvek gerincén, leült az ágyra, kinézett az ablakon, és elmerült az emlékekben.

Azon gondolkozott, hogy történhetett mindez? Összebarátkozott egy démonnal, aki aztán elárulta, és aki immár másodszorra is dacolt a halállal az unokaöccse miatt. Mert miatta volt. Senki sem támad fel kétszer csak úgy.

Eszébe jutott, miket mesélt Cipher a kis Dipperről. Akkor nem tűnt fel neki az, ami így utólag, a múlt képkockáit figyelve igen; a halványpiros arc, a rejtett mosoly, a szeretettel teli pillantás. Apró jelek, melyek megváltoztatták viselőjüket, őt pedig jobb belátásra bírták.

Az ikrek talán nem vették észre, de ő is elvesztett valamit azon a napon. Egy riválist, egy társat, valakit, akinek köszönhetően "Fenyőfa" többet mosolygott, és abban az egy hétben tényleg, igazán, felhőtlenül boldognak tűnt. És amikor ez a valaki elment, az unokaöccse összetört. Látta maga előtt, ahogy felkel Mabel mellől és a fák közé szalad, ahol nem láthatja senki a könnyeit. Látta, ahogy felriad az éjszaka közepén, és mosolyt kényszerít magára, ami talán mindennél jobban fáj a szeretteinek. Hallotta hegyekről visszapattanó, eszét vesztett ordítást, ami még a legjegesebb ember szívét is megrepesztené, a sírást, ami időről időre felhangzott a helyiségben. Mindez még most is fájt neki, a jó hírek ellenére is.

Csak remélni tudta, hogy a két fiú meg tudja beszélni ezt az egészet.

◇

Csak ölelte, ölelte és ölelte. Mindent, amiről tudta, hogy nem lesz képes szavakba önteni, belesűrített ebbe a gesztusba. Aztán lassan eltolta magától Dippert.

\- Ugye minden igaz, amit írtál? - kérdezte lehajtott fejjel, és lehunyta a szemét. Így, hogy a már megszokott sötétség vette körül, könnyebb volt.

\- Az is, amit mondtam - suttogta a barna hajú - Haragszol? Amiért így kellett megtudnod?

\- Nem - rázta meg Bill mosolyogva a fejét, és végre kinyitotta a szemét - Megértem, hogy féltél elmondani.

\- Itt kellett volna maradnom, amíg elolvasod - motyogta Fenyőfa - Nem szabadott volna egyedül hagynom téged pont most.

\- Tényleg jobb lett volna, ha itt vagy - bólintott - De nem ez az, ami zavar. - Mély levegőt vett, fel volt készülve a válaszra - Mason, te még mindig azt a Billt látod bennem?

\- Téged látlak - hajolt közelebb hozzá Dipper, és óvatosan megfogta a kezét. A szőke úgy érezte, ég a bőre, és el kell rántania, mégsem tette.

\- De az emlékeidben még él. És abban reménykedsz, valamennyi maradt bennem belőle.

\- Ne mondd meg, szerinted mit teszek - rázta meg a fejét a barna hajú - Igen, álmodok vele. Igen, emlékszem rá. De nem várom, hogy visszanyerd az emlékeidet. Itt vagy, élsz, nem gyűlölsz azért, amit tettem, és... Szeretsz? - kérdezte a végén elbizonytalanodva, ezzel elérve, hogy Bill felnevessen - Nem érdekel, mire emlékszel az elmúlt évekből. Bizonyos értelemben az sem érdekel, ki vagy. Itt állsz velem szemben, nekem ennyi éppen elég.

\- Akkor nem fogok csalódást okozni, ha valamiben nem hasonlítok Rá? - lépett közelebb a szőke - És ha ennyi éppen elég, akkor ez már túl sok?

Azzal megcsókolta, Mason pedig mosolyogva köszöntötte a padlásszobából ismerős, kellemes bizsergést, ami nem szorította össze a torkát, nem okozott neki bűntudatot, nem fájt, és legfőképp tényleg igazi volt. Most már az volt.

\- Igen - motyogta lehunyt szemmel, mikor egy pillanatra eltávolodtak egymástól - Ez már túl sok.

◇

Azelőtt a nap előtt, éjszaka, amikor nem tudott aludni, rengetegszer elképzelte, hogy fog megtörténni Billel. Elképzelte a fiú arcát, a mosolyát, az érintését, a vonásait. Az elméjében ez mindig este volt, a padlásszobában, és nem olyan volt, mint azzal a lánnyal a gimi második évében, egy random bulin. Ez igazi volt és olyan, amire mindig emlékezni fog, aminek gondolatára mindig olyan... Nem is tudta, milyen lesz.

Most a hajnal átcsapott reggelbe, őt pedig egyfajta elégedettség töltötte el. Csak feküdt, csukott szemmel, a takaró simogatta a bőrét. Bill pedig... Gyönyörű volt, egyszerűen nem talált rá jobb szót. Ahogy ott feküdt, és a paplan gyűrődései körberajzolták a vonásait, és az arca kipirult, a nyakán pedig éppen látszott az egyik kiszívásnak a széle, és a bal keze még mindig az övét szorongatta. Olyan volt, mint egy álom.

És Dippernek nevetni támadt kedve, megtapasztalta azt a boldogságot, amit csak kevesen, hogy már csak nevetni tudott volna, még akkor is, ha hülyének nézik az emberek. Teljesnek érezte magát.

◇

\- Éhes vagyok - hallatszott a szőke hangja tompán a párnából, majd felemelte a fejét, és féloldalasan Fenyőfára nézett - Készítenünk kellene valami kaját.

\- Aha - mosolygott amaz, majd közelebb húzta magához, és egy puszit nyomott a másik homlokára. Bill megadóan sóhajtott.

\- Oké, felfogtam, csak nekem kopog a szemem az éhségtől - kuncogta, és viszonozta az ölelést. Jó volt csak így feküdni, és lebegni abban a gondtalan, boldog valamiben, amit a társadalom szerelemnek hív.

Dipper kis idő múlva az alkarjára támaszkodott, és csókokkal halmozta el a fiút. Az arcán, a fülén, a nyakán, a száján, míg a szőke el nem feledkezett arról, mi is az a konyha.

◇

Bill megint az albumot nézegette. Úgy mosolygott, mintha visszaemlékezne, mintha illatokat, hangokat, vicceket társítana a felvételekhez. Ha nem remegett volna a keze, Dipper könnyedén elhiszi, hogy minden rendben.

\- Mi a baj? - ült le mellé a kanapéra egy tábla csokoládét majszolva, éppen, amikor a szőke végigsimított a strandon készült képen.

\- Emlékezni akarok rá - sóhajtotta, és a barna hajú vállára hajtotta a fejét - Olyan jó lenne nemcsak a leveleidből tudni, mi történt akkor. Annyival jobb lenne, ha én is tisztában lennék mindennel, és nem merülnének fel bennem kérdések.

\- Milyen kérdések?

\- Például, hogy hogyan vallottam neked szerelmet - motyogta, mire Mason arca fénysebességgel váltott át vörösbe - Mi az?

\- Semmi, csak. - A fiú zavartan felnevetett, majd az albumot az asztalra rakva elfeküdt a szófán, és addig fészkelődött, amíg Bill is kényelmesen elfért mellette - Ezt azért nem írtam le neked, mert zavarbaejtő még visszagondolni is rá. Amikor összeestél a téren, utána a kórházban egyszer csak azt mondtad, ne haragudj, ha nem jó a kiejtésem, hogy "Rakastan sinua".

\- Vagyis "szeretlek" - suttogta a szőke, miközben elvett egy párnát a kanapé túlsó oldaláról, és belefúrta a fejét - Komolyan halandzsázva vallottam be? Komolyan?

\- Nem értettem, a fél éjszakát azzal töltöttem, hogy a google fordítóba irogattam be, de elaludtam, és a gép kikapcsolt, mielőtt megtalálhattam volna a megoldást. Aztán a következő nap panaszkodtál, hogy még mindig csont és bőr vagy, meg hogy csak gondot okozol nekünk, és hogy folyton aggódnom kell miattad. Erre én rádkiabáltam, hogy ha aggódok érted, az azt jelenti, hogy szeretlek - motyogta.

\- Ennyi? - Bill tudta, hogy nem.

\- Bezárkóztam Stan bácsi dolgozószobájába, és mindegy, hagyjuk! - sóhajtotta Dipper paradicsompiros arccal, majd elvette a másiktól a vánkost, és elbújt mögé.

\- Na, mondd el! - A szőke halkan felnevetett, és miközben Masont szólongatta, óvatosan elhelyezkedett annak ölében, satuba fogva a derekát és összekulcsolva az ujjaikat - Kíváncsi vagyok! És nem ér, ha csak te vagy tisztában a történtekkel. Hé, Fenyőke!

\- De ez nekem nagyon kínos. Beszélni erről az egészről. Nem úgy akartam elmondani neked.

\- Kérlek - suttogta Bill, mire a barna hajú alig érezhetően összerezzent - A-Akkor én is elmondom, miért csókoltalak meg a találkozásunk másnapján.

\- Oké - hajította a szoba sarkába a párnát, majd hadarni kezdett. Menekült - Elrohantam, bezárkóztam az irodába, te utánam jöttél és PONT úgy kérleltél, mint az előbb, és addig győzködtél, amíg be nem rángattalak a szobába, és azt mondtam, csak akkor mondom ki újra, ha előtte elárulod, mit jelent az a Rakastan sinua, te elárultad, én bevallottam, történet vége. Te jössz!

Ő pedig elmesélte. Elsuttogta, akárcsak egy titkot, megosztotta vele, mi történt azon az éjjelen. És most ő pirult el a zavartól és az emlékektől, amik az övéi voltak, amiket átélt, és amiket már senki sem vehetett el tőle.

◇

\- El akarok menni Gravity Fallsba - motyogta Dipper a nyakába, akarva-akaratlanul is csiklandós érzést kiváltva, mire összehúzva magát felkuncogott - Szóval ez a gyengepontod!

\- Fenéket gyengepont, te is tuti csikis vagy! - kiáltott fel, majd a velük szemben kattogó faliórára nézett - Még van időnk elmenni. Nézzünk vonatot?

\- Vonattal akarsz menni?

\- Ha lenne bakancslistám, az egyik pont ez lenne.

\- Megírhatjuk út közben. - Mason csálén elmosolyodott, amikor a szőke végigsimított a tarkóján, a nyakán, és egy csókot nyomott a szája sarkába - Akkor készülődjünk!

◇

És mentek. Kézen fogva, a zötyögő kocsin kósza csókot váltva.

Bill rövidesen elaludt az ablak mellett, a tájat fokozatosan homályosította el az ősz első vihara. Nem villámlott, nem is menydörgött, csak az esőcseppek hullottak alá némán a kilométereket faló mozdonyra. A fülke lassan megtelt emberekkel, és éppen amikor Dipper is álomba merült volna párja vállán, egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét.

\- Ne haragudj, leülhetek?

Sűrűn pislogva igyekezett elűzni a fáradtságot a szemeiből.

\- Nyugodtan - intett a szabad kezével, és maga mellé hajította a csomagjukat, amit erre az egy éjszakára pakoltak össze a mellette lévővel - Mi újság?

\- Semmi különös. Az egyik távoli rokonunk esküvőjére megyek, a jövő hetet Gravity Fallsban töltöm. A húgod nem fog örülni, hogy nélküle jöttetek el. Apropó, mostanság eléggé pörög - vont vállat a lány, és pillantása rövidesen megállapodott Billen, majd az összekulcsolt kezükön - Őmiatta?

\- Gondolom.

\- Ki ő?

\- Ki fogsz akadni.

\- Tégy próbára.

\- Bill Cipher.

Pacifica lélegzete jól észrevehetően elakadt, szája résnyire nyílt, szemei kikerekedtek, majd megrázta a fejét, és rendezte vonásait. Szemébe csalódottság költözött, noha Mason igyekezett erről nem tudomást venni. Anno megpróbálták, részéről nem működött, ennyi. Aztán jött Bill.

\- Szóval a démonok jönnek be.

\- Többé már nem démon. Ízig-vérig ember.

\- Értem.

Kínos csönd. Többek közt ez ébresztette rá Dippert, hogy a kapcsolata a lánnyal legfeljebb baráti lehet. A némaság újra és újra letelepedett közéjük, és egészen addig lógázta a lábát, amíg valamelyikük fel nem kelt, és el nem ment. A fiúval nem volt ilyen, vele még a csend is meghitt, érzelmekkel és kimondatlan mégis kimondott üzenetekkel teli. És főképp tettekben gazdag.

\- Figyelj - kezdte, de aztán megakadt. Van még valami, amit nem mondott el? - Nem akarok rosszban lenni veled. Csodálatos lány vagy, és aki mellett boldog leszel, szerencsésnek nevezheti magát.

◇

Pár másodperc múlva beszélgetni kezdtek. A régi időkről, a Kalyibáról, a Northwest birtokon eltöltött napokról, mindenről. Megbékéltek.

Fél óra után Bill fészkelődni kezdett, és mint egy kisgyerek, úgy bújt Masonhöz. Pacifica csak nevetett, és amikor a szőke visszaaludt, cinkos, ragyogó mosollyal azt suttogta:

\- Nem tudom, melyikőtök a mázlista. Te vagy ő?

\- Tudod, hogy erre mindketten magunkat mondanánk - kuncogta a barna hajú, és egy puszit nyomott a mellette ülő homlokára.  
  
◇

\- Miről beszélgettetek a Northwest lánnyal? - kérdezte a fiú, miközben szorgosan pakolta át a saját dolgait a vasútállomás közelében lévő boltban vásárolt táskába - Úgy tűnt, jól kijöttök.

\- Nosztalgiáztunk egy kicsit - vonta meg a vállát Dipper, és felkacagott, amikor a másik egy szúrós pillantással ajándékozta meg - Mi az? Miután félretettük az előítéleteinket, kiderült, hogy nagyon jófej, és a legközelebbi itteni nyaralásunkkor a vakáció felét náluk töltöttük.

\- Fura arra gondolni, hogy nosztalgiázó típus vagy.

\- Csak szkeptikus. De ha akarod, veled is beszélgethetek ilyenekről - viccelődött, de a torkán akadt a nevetés, amikor a szőke a lehető legkomolyabb arccal bólintott - Mit meséljek?

\- Az első Gravity fallsi nyaradról.

Mason pedig mesélt. Arról, hogy eredetileg nem is akart idejönni. Arról, hogy Mabellel ellentétben ő az elején minden idejét a padlásszobában töltötte, rovarirtó-felhőben fürödve, a könyveibe és az egyetlen elemes videójátékába merülve. Arról, hogy csak akkor merészkedett ki a szabadba, amikor a bácsikájuk kicsalogatta, majd kizárta. Arról, hogy félt a helytől, és még a szúnyogcsípésekből is figyelmeztető üzenetet olvasott ki. Arról, hogy amikor megtalálta a naplót, senki sem hitt neki. Arról, hogy hiába volt ott vele a testvére, sosem érezte magát még annyira egyedül, és a régi könyvecske segített neki elfelejteni a magányt.

\- Tudod, miután megtaláltam, szentül hittem benne, hogy minden meg fog változni -túrt zavartan a hajába - Hősködni akartam, szörnyekkel harcolni, megmenteni a világot. Nagyon el voltam szállva magamtól.

\- És az baj? Olyan dolgot találtál, ami ezeket megadhatta neked. Természetes, hogy megragadtad az alkalmat.

\- Veszélybe kerültek a szeretteim az önfejűségem miatt, Bill. Ez igenis baj.

\- Nem direkt csináltad. Azt pedig senki sem róhatja fel neked, hogy önmagad akarsz lenni.

\- Túl elnéző vagy velem.

\- Nem tudom - vonta meg a vállát a szőke - Én így látom. Éppen ezért amit leginkább nem szeretek az emberekben, az az, hogy erre nem mindig képesek rájönni. Tudod, kære, a legjobb dolog benned - és biztos vagyok benne, hogy az egy évvel ezelőtti énem is így gondolná -, hogy nem próbálsz más lenni, mint ami vagy. Nem akarsz tömegtermék lenni, de nem is törekszel arra, hogy kitűnj a tömegből.

\- Unalmas vagyok - mosolygott rá Dipper, mire a másik lemondóan felsóhajtott.

\- Þú ert mest dásamlegur hlutur í lífi mínu.*

\- Az egyetlen baj azzal, hogy néha így beszélsz, hogy nem értem, és mire oda jutok, hogy bepötyöghetném a fordítóba, addigra elfelejtem - motyogta a barna hajú.

\- Mindegy - szorította meg a kezét Bill, és az út további részében néma maradt.

Miért van az, hogy ő csak akkor tudja kimondani ezeket a titkokat, ha tudja, hogy Mason nem érti?

◇

Vacsoraidő, kopogás, és a két fiú az ajtajukban egymás kezét szorongatva, ahogy bátortalanul elkiáltják magukat: meglepetés. Ford szebb ajándékot nem kívánhatott volna.

\- Ezekkel az akciókkal fogtok szívrohamot okozni az öregeiteknek - vigyorodott el, és a karjai közé zárta az unokaöccsét. És Billt is - Gyertek be, kezd nagyon hűvös lenni idekint.

\- Hogy vagytok, Ford bácsi? - rakta le az előszobában a sporttáskájukat Dipper, majd utólag viszonozta az ölelést - Jó újra itt lenni.

\- Csak a szokásos, Dipper, csak a szokásos. Mabelt hol hagytátok?

\- Hirtelen döntöttünk úgy, hogy idejövünk, nem volt lehetőségünk szólni neki - sütötte le a barna hajú a szemét.

\- Nem baj. Egyenlőre az is elég, ha téged beavatunk.

\- Mibe?

Csend. Mason csak most nézte meg jobban bácsikáját. A naplók írója jól láthatóan lefogyott, arca nyúzott lett, szemében a fény már nem ragyogott annyira, mint anno, alatta pedig méretes táskák húzódtak. És a mosolya. Fájdalmas volt, valaki olyannak a görbülete, aki félt.

\- Ford bácsi, mi történt?   
A férfi sóhajtott. - Agyvérzése volt, Dipper, az orvos szerint már nincs sok ideje hátra - rázta meg elkeseredetten a fejét - Stanley haldoklik.

◇

Lelassult a világ, lelassult ő is, Ford is. Csak a fiú nem. Elrohant.

\- Azt hittem, ő jobban fogja fogadni - lépett mellé a tudós, éppen amikor az erdőbe menekülő egyetemista után eredt volna - Stanleyvel valahogy kevésbé jött ki, nem vették komolyan egymást. De ha ő így reagált, bele sem merek gondolni, a húga, akinek azóta a nyár óta Stan apja helyett apja volt, mit fog szólni ehhez.

El akarta mondani. Bocsánatot akart kérni, visszapörgetni az idő kerekét, és hagyni a fenébe az egész világuralmat. Nem megszállni a Kalyiba tulajdonosát, nem kényszeríteni a testvérét arra, hogy kitörölje az emlékeit. Meg sem ismerni Stanfordot és a Pines ikreket.

Ehelyett csak megölelte a férfit, és a barna hajú után szaladt.

◇

Már akkor tudta, amikor a szirtre ért. Ismerős volt neki a hely az album egyik oldaláról. Itt történt.

Dipper az erdő előtti kis padon ült, és az asztalra feküdt. A válla rázkódott.

\- Nem hittem, hogy amikor legközelebb ide jövök, ugyanúgy fájni fog - bökött a kereszt felé, amikor Bill leült mellé - Eldöntöttem, hogy nem fogok sírni.

\- Ez nem döntés kérdése. Ha sírnod kell, sírni fogsz.

\- De még él. Én pedig itt bőgök. Úgy látszik, érzékenyebb lettem az utolsó nyár óta.

\- Sajnálom - motyogta a szőke félig átkarolva Masont - Ha én nem vagyok, nem kellett volna roncsolni az elméjét, és nem...

\- Az istenért, fejezd már be! - kiáltott fel a másik, és kibontakozott az ölelésből - Stanley már öreg, mint az országút, várható volt! Már tavaly sem volt a régi önmaga, egyre többször estek ki neki dolgok. Erről igazán nem tehetsz.

\- Akkor is fáj így látni téged úgy, hogy nem tehetek semmit.

\- Nem kell tenned semmit. Az is elég, ha velem vagy, amikor kell.

\- Én legalább itt vagyok.

\- Kösz - nevetett fel hitetlenkedve Dipper - Panaszestet tartunk, vagy mi? Már bocsánatot kértem!

\- Megvan a jogom, hogy az orrod alá dörgölhetem, amikor csak kedvem tartja - vonta meg a vállát, és a hegyek mögött lemenő Napra nézett - Mi lesz a keresztemmel?

\- Mi lenne vele? - Oké.

\- Megnézhetem mit írtál?

\- Kizárt.

\- Miért?

\- Mert már nem aktuális.

\- Mi nem aktuális?

\- Ami bele van vésve.

\- Mi van bele vésve?

\- Az nem számít.

\- Miért nem számít?

\- Mert már nem aktuális!

Mindkettőjükből kitört a nevetés.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta Mason, majd az előbbi szócsatájuk ellenére felállt, a szirt széléhez vezette, és ott leguggolva végigsimított a fába vésett néven.

\- "Itt nyugszik Bill Cipher, a legjobb démon" - olvasta fel a szőke, és elfintorodott - Fenyőke, egy démonra nem mondjuk, hogy jó. Porba tiportad a becsületemet - nevette el magát, aztán elkomorodott. A kérdés a nyelve hegyén volt, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy fel kéne hánytorgatniuk a múltat. Azért mégis - Milyen ember voltam?

\- Lelkiismeretes - vágta rá a fiú, és elmosolyodott - Soha nem akartál gondot okozni, és mindenkinek az érdekeit a magadé elé helyezted. Képes lettél volna megszegni az alkut, ha ezzel kibékítettél volna engem és Mabelt.

\- Kizárt. Ennyire jófiú nem vagyok.

\- Bele - Dipper egy pillanatra elakadt, mélyeket lélegzett, mintha nehéz lenne erről beszélnie - Bele voltál kényszerítve ebbe a helyzetbe. Nem tudtál mást tenni alkalmazkodáson kívül.

\- Nem hibáztatlak az alku miatt, oké? Valószínüleg, ha nem kötöttük volna meg, ámokfutásba kezdtem volna. Mindenki ezt tette volna a helyedben.

\- Ne mondd ezt - motyogta a barna hajú, és a deszka szélébe markolt - Az, hogy a családomat védtem, nem mentség arra, hog megöltelek.  
\- Én öltem meg magamat.

\- Miattam. Mert nem mondtam el, hogy nem tud megszállni. Egy barom voltam.

Bill még sosem látta ilyennek a másikat. Látta sírni, nevetni, megtapasztalta milyen, ha dühös, ha ijedt, ha zavart, ha szerelmes. De az önmagát marcangoló egyetemista összepréselt ajkai, az összeszorított szemek, a mély lélegzetek újak voltak neki. Nem tudta, mit mondjon. Mágiával okozott neki örök bánatot, és már nem tudta elűzni. Nem volt elég ereje hozzá.

◇

\- Makacs vagy, Cipher - nevetett fel Stan, amikor meglátta a fiút Dipper oldalán - Mabel? - Úgy tűnt, éppen abban az állapotban volt, amikor emlékezett. Ez valamennyire könnyített a helyzeten.

\- Már úton van - ült le mellé az unokája. Mind tudták, hogy ezek után képtelen lett volna visszamenni Portlandbe. Az utolsó pillanatig a bácsikája mellett akart maradni, ha már a kamaszkor következtében eltávolodtak egymástól - Órák kérdése, és itt lesz.

\- Akkor jó - mosolyodott el a férfi - Ne szállj el magadtól, félszemű démon, de örülök, hogy itt vagy.

Miatta megéri visszajönni, akarta mondani Bill, de még a gondolatba is belepirult. - Nem olyan jó hely a Pokol, Stanley. Itt fent kellemesebb.

\- Meghiszem azt - kacsintott rájuk a Kalyiba egykori tulajdonosa, majd a barna hajúra nézett - Most már minden nyáron ellátogattok ide, kölyök? A tesóm eléggé magányos lesz, ha én, tudod.

\- Minden iskolai szünetben lejövünk - bólintott Mason komolyan. Nem akarta ilyennek látni az öreget. Egy pillanatra, mielőtt sietve rendezte volna a vonásait, látszott rajta, hogy fél. A folytatástól, attól, hogy itt kell hagynia őket - Sőt, a lazább hétvégéinken is.

\- Szavadon foglak - szorította meg a kezét Stan - Úgyhogy kezdheted is. Szeretnék váltani néhány szót négyszemközt a kis barátoddal.

◇

\- Mit mondott? - kapta fel a fejét Dipper, és kicsit felemelkedett a konyhaasztaltól.

\- Megkérdezte, szerintem hova fog kerülni.

\- És?

\- Adtam neki valamit, így nagy valószínűséggel nem az alvilágba - puszilta meg a fiú homlokát - Azt, amit most neked is. Ez egyfajta bélyeg.

\- Köszönöm - mondta egyszerre Fordsy és az unokaöccse.

\- Ez a legkevesebb. Elvégre én is hibás vagyok, nemcsak az idő.

\- Azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük.

\- Igaz. Bocsi.

◇

Ismét a tetőn feküdtek. Ide még nem ért el a vihar, csak a szemük sarkából látták a közelgő sötét felhőket. De a csillagok ugyanúgy ragyogtak, mint egy éve.

\- Innen is látszik - mutatott mosolyogva a Háromszögre Fenyőfa.

\- Nagyon rá vagy kattanva arra a csillagképre.

\- Vajon miért? - kuncogta a barna hajú, és Bill fölé hajolva összesimította az ajkaikat - Nem akarom, hogy még egyszer eltűnjön.

\- Miután elmentem, eltűnt? - kerekedtek ki a szőke szemei, arca kipirosodott, és visszahúzta még egy csókra. Majd még egyre.

\- Igen. Még hogy senki sem köti hozzád - mormogta Dipper egy levegővételnyi időre - Folyton felmentem a tetőre, és kerestem. Azt hittem, soha többé nem fogom látni.

\- Aranyos vagy, amikor kódokban beszélsz rólam - nevette el magát a másik, és végigsimított Mason arcán, a nyakán, a kulcscsontján - És akkor is, ha elpirulsz.

\- Nicsak, ki beszél! - sóhajtotta Fenyőke zavartan, és beleremegett az érintésbe.

\- Fázol?

\- Hogyne. Csakis.

\- Menjünk be.

A padlásszobában is ugyanannyira fázott.


	7. Chapter 7

Fogalma sem volt, mióta bámulta a falat. Arra sem igazán emlékezett, sikerült-e egyáltalán elaludnia, az idő mintha megszűnt volna létezni, egészen a Nap első sugaraiig. Óvatosan kikászálódott az ágyból, válogatás nélkül felkapott néhány ruhát a nyitott bőröndből - mintha tudták volna, hogy valamelyikük korán fog kelni -, majd immár felöltözve lelopódzott a földszintre. Dipperéknek szükségük volt egy kis testvér-időre rokon-emlékekkel és kínos testvér-öleléssel. Neki pedig én-idő kellett, mielőtt elemésztené a -Fenyőfa szerint felesleges - bűntudat.

Meg sem lepődött, amikor lába Stanley ágya-kanapéja sarkába vitte. A szőnyeg poros-dohos és borotvahab szagát árasztotta - öreg szagot -, a bekapcsolva felejtett tévén valami szappanoperaszerű értelmetlen maszlag ment minimál hangerőn, de olyan halkan, mintha nem is szólna. Mint az időtlen némaság, ami a Masonnel töltött félálmos reggeleit jellemezte, és amit annyira szeretett a valódisága és a harmóniája miatt.

\- Nem tudsz aludni? - kérdezte halkan a férfitól, mire az lassan kinyitotta a fejét.

\- Rémálmaim vannak.

\- Miről?

\- A srácokról. Valahányszor lehunyom a szemem, látom, mi lesz, miután elmegyek. Az arcukat, a gyászt. Nem szép látvány, Cipher.

\- Elhiszem. A bánat sosem szép.

\- Ígérj meg nekem valamit. - Stan megszorította a kezét, Bill pedig lehunyta a szemét, és odaképzelte az ismerős, bizsergető, kék lángot - Vigyázz rájuk.

\- Ezt akkor is megtenném, ha nem kérnél rá - rázta meg a fejét - Mesélsz róluk? Dipperről és Mabelről.

\- Kíváncsi vagy?

\- Nem merem őket a múltról kérdezni, félek, hogy akaratlatnul is felszakítok egy-két sebet.

\- Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Bármit - a szőke felsóhajtott - Akármit.

Stanley pedig mesélt. Össze-vissza, ami épp eszébe jutott. Arról, amikor először látta az unokáit ("Sosem láttam ennél nagyobb csodát"), amikor másodszor ("Olyan volt, mintha a vesémbe láttak volna már akkor is, csak néztek, aztán elnevették magukat"), amikor szembetűnt neki, Dipper mennyire hasonlít Fordra ("Ugyanaz a lankadatlan kíváncsiság ragyogott bennük, és mindketten egy, a többi emberétől különböző úton jártak. Mi pedig Mabellel csak annyit tehettünk, hogy mellettük maradunk, nehogy bajba keverjék magukat"), amikor egy pillanatra azt hitte, Fenyőfát beszippantja a sötétség (" A szem a lélek tükre, Cipher. Mason tekintete pedig akkoriban rémült volt és borús"). A mosolytalan napokról, a titkokról.

\- Mindig együtt voltak, és védték egymást. Valahányszor úgy tűnt, közeleg a veszély, reflexből megfogták egymás kezét, figyeltek. Bárcsak mi is ilyenek lettünk volna a bátyámmal.

◇

\- Mit keresünk itt? - lépett a szőke hajú mellé, és együtt meredtek a jobb időket is látott spájz ajtajára. Nem kötötték túl szép emlékek a helyiséghez.  
\- Azt mondtad, vagyis írtad, hogy klausztrofóbiás voltam, mikor visszajöttem. Kíváncsi vagyok, most is így van-e.  
\- Biztos vagy benne?

Nem akarta megint úgy látni. A könnytől csillogó, üveges szemeket. A remegő ajkakat. Nem akarta még egyszer kitenni ennek Billt.

Lehajtotta a fejét, a keze ökölbe szorult. Ne.

\- Hé, minden rendben lesz - nyúlt a másik az álla alá, és mosolyogva egy puszit nyomott a szája sarkában - Pár perc. Ígérem.

Remegett, ahogy elfordította a kulcsot a zárban. Minden kattanás mintha eggyel közelebb sodorta volna az épelmétlenséghez.

Örökkévalóság. Magában számolta a véget nem érő külön-perceket, dalszöveget sorakoztatott fel, tényeket, a délután befejezendő háziját. Mint Bill odabent anno, ő is igyekezett elnyomni az őrület hangjait.

\- Cariño - szólalt meg, mikor letelt a négy perc, de nem érkezett válasz - Bill, minden rendben? Lejárt az idő, kiengedlek, oké?

Semmi.

Visszafojtott lélegzettel oldotta fel a zárat, egy, két, három kattanás.

\- Bill?

Az ajtó hangosan megnyikordult, halvány fényösvény keletkezett a keskeny folyosón, megvilágítva a lebegő porszemcséket. Oldalra nézett, és megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

\- Nem itt kellene aludnod, idióta - suttogta, és beletúrt az aranyos tincsekbe.

◇

Szerette nézni. Hosszú időn keresztül, a matracon támaszkodva. Érintetlenül, mint egy kincset. Elmerülni a gondolataiban, az emlékekben, felidézni MINDENT. Az összes szeretleket, pillantást, áramütést. Azt a furcsa bizsergést a mellkasában, ami nélkül már képtelen lett volna élni. Az ébredés utáni pillanatnyi félelmet, amíg rájön, hogy az elmúlt pár nap nem egy irdatlan hosszú álom volt, majd az azt felváltó boldogságot és nyugalmat. Azokat a mozzanatokat, amikben még látja az elmúlt idők álomdémonát. Az egyszerű fél órákat, amikor csak ülnek, beszélgetnek, nézik az esőt, a Napot, a sorozatokat, olvasnak.

Szerette, ha néha Bill megkérte, meséljen az utolsó nyárról. Csak a vidám emlékeket idézte fel - mindig azokat fogja -, az egymáshoz préselődő testüket a medencében, az egymásba fúródó tekintetüket az utolsó gombóc fagylalt fölött. Az őszinte mosolyokat, az összefonódó ujjakat, a szemeit, ahogy felragyogtak - és felragyognak -, valahányszor meglátta. Azt a mérhetetlen örömöt minden érintésnél. És mindig hozzátette, hogy ezek mind elmossák a múlt bűneit és árnyait, ezek miatt olyan jó és csodálatos ember a fiú.

◇

Voltak játékaik, neki és Billnek. Értelmetlen, mégis megmosolyogtató mozzanatok, amik csak az övéik voltak, csak ők tudtak róluk.

Ki tudja többször kimondani, hogy "szeretlek".

Ki tudja hamarabb zavarba hozni a másikat.

Kinek van több gyengepontja.

Ki csókol jobban.

Ki tud kínosabb beceneveket kitalálni.

Ki bírja tovább csók nélkül, érintéstől megvonva.

Kinek piszkosabb a fantáziája.

Ki tudja hamarabb elvenni a másik eszét.

Ki a meggyőzőbb.

Az aranyosabb.

Az érzékenyebb.

A bámulatosabb.

Apró, megválaszolatlan kérdések, melyekről mindketten tudták, hogy döntetlenek lennének, de megpróbálták, aztán elfelejtették.

◇

Az erdőbe mentek, arra a tisztásra, ahol Bill magához tért. Nem volt különösebb oka, egyszerűen csak azt akarták, hogy megálljon az idő, a lábuk pedig ide hozta őket.

Az egyik fa mögé ültek, félig a bokorba. A fű nyírkos volt, némelyik szellő hatására kisebb zápor hullott alá a falevelekről. Az idő beborult, dörgött, villámlott.

Mégis elővették a csillagszórókat.

\- Gyönyörű - suttogta megbűvölten a szőke a szikrákat, Dipper pedig mosolygott - Olyan, mintha a világ végén lennénk.

\- Szerintem ott vagyunk.

\- Vagy a közepén.

\- A Bermuda-háromszögben.

\- Az Antarktiszon.

\- A Húsvét-szigeteken.

Bill elnevette magát. Mason is. Aztán Bill egy csettintés kíséretében megcsókolta, és ahogy a csillagszórók lassan kialudtak, mintha tényleg megállt volna az idő.

Vége


End file.
